


Everything About You

by dnawhite76, Prubbs



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Awkward Flirting, Depression, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Moving On, Past Drug Addiction, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt, flirting with cupcakes, i swear it's not that depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnawhite76/pseuds/dnawhite76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prubbs/pseuds/Prubbs
Summary: After a bad day, Tim looses his temper on his favorite, grumpy bakery owner and ends up working for him. A slice of life Fic about facing your inner demons.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> _"Baking and love go hand in hand, for as one bakes a tasty treat and fills the room with a sweet aroma, the true joy is to take what has been made and share it with another." -**Heather Wolf**, KIPNUK HAS A BIRTHDAY_

He was going to die. His heart was going to explode and they were going to have to scrape his body off of the floor. 

"No they aren't," Conner replied. He looked over to him. He was sprinting on the treadmill next to him and hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I hate you," he told him and looked down at the display. 

"Half a mile left," Conner chirped. 

"I can't."

"Two cupcakes are waiting for you at the end."

"Two?" He panted. 

"Two. If you finish two miles." 

"Promise me you'll drag my lifeless body over there when I die. If I'm going to die, I want to die surrounded by the things I love."

"You and those fucking cupcakes," Conner said with a laugh. Tim was panting out his words and Conner didn't even have the decency to sound out of breath as he laughed.

He closed his eyes and kept running. Finally the treadmill beeped and he grabbed the support as he jogged through the first minute of cool down before walking. Conner stepped off the treadmill and grinned. 

"Good workout today," he said and pat him on the shoulder as he headed to the locker room.

"My arms are going to fall off," he mumbled. "I don't know why I keep letting you drag me to the gym." 

"Because you secretly like it?"

"No. That can't be it." He collapsed to the bench as Conner opened the locker. 

"Then it's definitely the cupcakes," Conner said. He tossed Tim a new shirt and pulled his own off. Tim watched the slow pull revealing tan skin and the muscles beneath. Fabric dropped down over them and the spell was broken. He'd been staring again. He shook his head and changed his own shirt. He had been doing so good. He switched shoes and dumped his sneakers in his bag when Conner held it out. He knew why he'd slipped, why he'd been slipping more lately. But that didn't matter. It didn't stop him from doing it. 

"You need help back to your feet?" Conner asked. He didn't, but he held his hand out anyway. Conner pulled him up and they headed out. "Bart says hi. He also says you can improve your time if you'd stop whining about running and just run." 

"Tell Bart to shut his stupid mouth." Conner chuckled and Tim saw him replying. "And tell him I improved from last week." 

"I did," Conner said with a proud smile. He hated the way that smile still made his chest warm even after all these years. 

Across the street from their gym was heaven in the form of a bakery. Tim had found it a few years back. He couldn't remember how exactly, but _ CAKE _ had the best cupcakes he'd ever had, and it had become one of his regular haunts. Their gingerbread men also made him wish it could be winter year round. He could (and had) write odes to the sweets that had stolen his heart and soul. 

"Back for more?" Roy asked when he walked in. Conner thought it was odd that he knew the _ cupcake dude's _ name, but it had been three years, it would be rude if he didn't. 

"More?" Conner asked. 

"I came yesterday," he said and looked at Roy in a silent '_ back me up please' _

"What? Is it already Thursday?" 

"It's Monday," Conner replied flatly. 

Roy laughed and leaned on the display, right above the sign that told you to stay off the display. "What's your poison tonight?" 

"My usual, and one of those purple things. They look better in person," he mumbled as he looked in the case. 

"Two tonight? Special occasion?" 

"A bribe," Conner replied. Tim smiled and took his cupcakes. "Thanks." 

He devoured his strawberry shortcake cupcake before Conner had even come back with glasses of water. He stared at the crumpled wrapper as he sat down. Tim took his time with the second, trying the icing before taking a bite. 

"Oh. Con, you have to try this." He held out the cupcake. "C'mon. Please? You can carry me back to my apartment to work off the calories." Tim waved the cupcake in front of Conner before he finally grabbed his wrist and took a bite. His lips brushed his fingers and Tim had to focus very hard on not reacting. 

"Hmm. I'm finishing this," Conner said. Tim chuckled and let him take the cupcake. 

He got up and ordered another. Roy looked past him to Conner. "Success today I see." 

"It was the lavender. He's a sucker for it and he doesn't even know." Roy handed him another cupcake. 

"These are blueberry," Roy said. 

"I know. The lavender is a pleasant surprise." He popped the berry off top of the icing and ate it. He took his card back. "Thanks." Roy was mumbling to himself and looking at the flavor card on the back of the display. 

When he got back to the table, Conner was putting the last of the cupcake in his mouth. He grinned, it was rare that Conner actually ate one of the cupcakes. There were nights when he'd eat an oatmeal cookie, or if Roy wasn't working he'd get one of the protein shakes that the bakery had started selling a few months ago. But Tim tried anyway. 

"Cassie's supposed to be in town this weekend. Do you want to get dinner or something?" Conner asked as he sat down. Tim shrugged and they talked about places to go while he finished his cupcake. 

-

"Hey, record this," Conner said while Cassie was ordering her ice cream. 

"Record what?" Tim asked. Conner was notorious with his pranks, and he wasn't sure that he was ready to suffer the wrath of Cassie if she found out he'd known and hadn't warned her. 

"Dude," Conner said and wiggled his eyebrows. He knew that it was easier to go along with it, than try to get Conner to explain. Cassie got back to them and smiled around her spoon of gelato. 

"Did I miss something?" she asked. Tim fiddled with his phone and shrugged. Conner took her hand and started walking down to the beach. Tim started recording while he walked behind them. She wrangled her hand free and Conner slid his hand around her waist. He looked back over her shoulder to Tim. He shot him a thumbs up, though he still wasn't sure he wanted to be recording this when Conner stopped. He reached for his pocket as he dropped to his knee and Tim froze. 

He was proud of himself for not dropping his phone. 

-

"You don't look so good," Roy commented as Tim crouched in front of the display case trying to decide what flavor would make him feel better. He'd promised himself one cupcake. This visit. "You're not all sweaty tonight, no boyfriend?" 

Tim barked out a laugh and almost pressed his forehead to the glass, but didn't. Instead he stood up and looked at Roy. "He's not my boyfriend. He used to be. But not anymore. And he's not here because he just got engaged to his girlfriend. I mean I should be happy right? My two best friends getting married? It's great." He smiled at Roy feeling a little unhinged. "And I really want to celebrate with that chocolate peanut butter cupcake. _ Fuuuuudge _." 

Roy blinked at him then grabbed the cupcake. He shoved a ten dollar bill at him and took his plate to the corner booth. He opened his phone and saw three missed calls from Bart. He swiped the notifications away and opened Instagram. The first picture he saw was Cassie holding up her hand to the camera. She'd been giggling and holding on to Conner as Tim took the picture and tried to remind himself that he was happy for them. He liked the picture and kept scrolling. 

"They've been selling okay," Roy said breaking the silence. Tim looked up. Ah. The elusive owner. He was tempted to text Conner that he'd just had a Bigfoot sighting, but remembered that he was probably busy and stabbed his cupcake. He kept scrolling as he ate his cupcake. His phone chimed. 

**BA:** Please text me that you're OK. 

**TD: ***thumbs up emoji*

**BA:** Thanks. Call me when you feel like it.

He sent another thumbs up and went back to his feed. 

"Oh my god. Stop using that filter!" Tim snapped. He set his phone down and turned to the pair standing at the counter. Roy's eyes were wide as he looked down at the owner. He turned from where he was taking a probably blurry picture of his cupcake and posting it for everyone to see. 

"What?" 

"That filter is trash. Somehow you made a fucking delicious cupcake look vaguely threatening. And would it kill you focus? I love this place but your Instagram pains me." He crossed the few steps back to the counter. Roy's face had split into a smile. Tim held out his hand. "Phone." 

There was a second of hesitation before the phone was placed in his hand. "Oh my god. What is on your lens?"

He got a startled expression from a flour smeared face. He grumbled to himself as he wiped off the lens with his tee shirt and asked Roy to set the cupcake on the counter. He scowled up at the owner and then took the photo. He took a couple, picked one he liked and chose a filter before uploading it with the caption "new in the case today." 

"There." He handed the phone back to him. "Now someone might actually want to eat it." 

He stalked back to his table and grabbed the rest of the cupcake that was left on his plate before shoving it in his mouth and dumping the plate in the dirty dishes bin. 

"Bye Tim!" Roy called and he waved at him as he slipped out. 

As soon as Tim had handed the phone back to him he'd realized what he'd done. It took everything he had not to run down the street. But he refused to find another bakery and he had to preserve some of his dignity if he was ever going to step foot in there again. 

"Hey!" He didn't stop. He couldn't. "Hey," the same voice called, closer this time, and a hand grabbed his elbow. "What the hell was that?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm having a bad day, life, I don't know. I shouldn't have-" He waved his hand at the window. "But your cupcakes are the best and they deserve better than the pictures you're taking of them." 

"You keep complimenting and insulting me in the same sentence. You've done it three times now." 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. He took a step back, but the hand on his elbow tightened. 

"Nuhuh. You're not going anywhere." He was tugged back to the door and Tim sighed. He stepped through the door avoiding the gaze looking down on him. 

"Sit." He sat down and after a few minutes a cupcake was set in front of him. "Eat." He looked at the strawberry sitting on top and smiled. With a vague noise, Tim was left alone. He pulled the strawberry off and set it to the side for last. 

"I swear he can speak in more than one word orders," Roy offered sitting down across from him. He pushed over a pot of tea and a cup. "It helps when I'm having bad days." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unload on you like that earlier." 

"I get it. It's better to get that shit out than let it fester." 

"_ Roy _." 

Tim looked over Roy's shoulder as he turned. "There is no one here. I'm talking to our favorite guest. He's paid my rent in tips you know." That response got an eye roll and he stepped toward the back. 

"He's pissed at me," Tim whispered to Roy. 

"Jay? No. He's just like that." Roy waved his hand behind him. "He was raised by wolves and never learned proper human emotions." 

"The wolves taught him baking though?" Tim asked. 

"Or an English man with a stern exterior and a mysterious past." Tim looked over Roy’s shoulder as Jay spoke and laughed. Roy looked over to where Jay was leaning against the end of their display. He sighed and headed back behind the counter. "You know the strawberry is meant to be eaten with the cupcake right?" 

"It's better at the end. The fresh berry cuts the lingering sweetness. Plus strawberries are just so good by themselves." 

"Right. Umm. So I spoke with my Bizz'ness partner," he said that with a smirk, "and he said that we can't like pay you actual money, but if you wanted to take pictures of our stuff we could give you free cupcakes." 

"What?" 

"Your picture has already gotten more likes than the last 5 of mine combined."

"Free cupcakes?" 

"Why do you look like I just offered you a briefcase full of money?" 

"You underestimate just how good these strawberries are." Tim popped the strawberry in his mouth and held out his hand. "Deal."

Jason tried to ignore Roy. Tried, but failed-- which he knew that he would because he could feel his ten thousand megawatt smile from three streets over on a bad day, let alone when Jason was face to face with the _ cute boy _ he had been avoiding for three years. 

It was no secret that Jason sucked at people. He'd been told that his entire life by pretty much everyone he knew. And the ones that he had managed not to chase off reminded him everyone once in a while when he would slip up and say something dickish without even thinking. He was good at that. Stupid decisions that was. And even better at saying things that he shouldn't. That was why, when he decided to clean up his act and open _ CAKE _, he and Bizz decided it was probably best to limit his interactions with their patrons. Which was totally fine with Jason. He was the baker. He baked. Bizz handled most of the numbers, but Jason took care of orders and inventory so that Bizz could have more normal hours with his family. That also meant that Jason worked a lot of nights which is what lead him to meet Tim in the first place. 

He had stumbled into the bakery drunk right before closing and ordered six cupcakes which he ate five of on the corner talking to the wall like it was talking back. Jason had already sent Roy up to his apartment, he'd been having a rough night and he told him to go sleep it off. So Jason went over to talk to him and tell him to get his crazy out of there-- that's when he noticed that he was crying. 

Crying was a trigger for Jason. He didn't like it. He didn't know how to handle it. As soon as someone turned on the water works he just kind of locked up and didn't know what to do. So he stood there awkwardly watching him until Tim finally noticed and asked, "What?"

Jason cleared his throat. "You… uh, have frosting all over your face. And you're talking to a wall."

Tim groaned and put his head in his hand. "I was talking out loud?"

Jason looked around. He'd already locked the doors so he sat down across from him and balled his fists in his lap. "Something about a guy named Con and how beautiful and stupid he is… or maybe you are? You talk fast."

"I broke up with him," Tim told him, pulling his head up so that his chin was in his palms and he could look at Jason. 

"Okay."

"Or maybe he broke up with me." 

"Okay."

"But I only did it cause it was right! Like, we didn't see each other and it was like just so sad. But we were together for five years and now…" he trailed off seeming to get a decent look at Jason for the first time. "You look like a rainbow,” he told him in a serious voice. 

It took everything in Jason not to laugh when he said that. "What?" 

"All the colors." He waved at his arms and tucked his face away again. "It's so _ cool _." But his voice broke when he said the last word and Jason was back to uncomfortable. 

"Look, dude-"

"Tim."

"Tim,” he amended. "Why don't you just go tell Con you didn't want to break up?"

"Because," Tim sniffled and pulled his head up again. "He got a new girlfriend."

Jason let him cry it out for a while then when he had done everything he could except leave the store, he gave him a paper cup filled with water and a box with a cupcake in it that he made Tim promise he would not touch until the next day. He put him in an Uber and tipped the driver thirty bucks to make sure he actually got into his apartment and that was that. Tim came in a few days later, but it was clear he didn't remember what had happened. Jason never brought it up, but he did make the mistake of telling Roy who had never let go of him calling someone cute. 

He let go of Tim's hand and handed him the calendar that he'd printed out after talking to Biz. "New stuff goes in on Tuesdays and Fridays. Then, of course, when the holidays come around things change more often. But I'll give you a call." He handed Tim his phone and he just stared at it for a minute. "You weren't so shy earlier,” he told him and Tim flushed before he opened contacts and typed his number in. He blinked when he saw the last name and frowned over the counter at him. "Drake? Like Drake Industries?"

"Yeah?" Tim replied looking shy still. Jason had to get away from this guy before it became a problem. 

"Cool, I'll see you Monday." 

"Wait!" He stopped on the way through the side door, Tim was red faced again. "I don't… actually know your name?"

He took out his phone and sent it to him in a text. "Save my number,” he told him and forced himself not to run out of the store.

The rest of the day was pretty boring after that. He finished baking around seven and waved to Donna who was manning the counter and went up the kitchen stairwell to the small two bedroom apartment that was above the shop. Roy was on the couch watching some horrible medical drama with Jason's dogs, Boo and Scout, who immediately abandoned him to go greet Jason at the door. Jason got a lot of shit from the guys about his labradoodles. But they were rescues and they were also adorable. Boo was a monster of a dog, full of energy and just tall enough that when she stood on her back legs she was at Jason's waist. Jason had found her at an adoption event that he'd accidentally walked through in the park and hadn't been able to leave her behind. Scout was the exact opposite. She was a mini that Dick found at the pound and his wife had refused to let him keep. She was a cuddler and needed constant touch to be appeased. That's why she loved Roy so much, he was a cuddle monster. 

Jason greeted them both with ear scratches and asked them how their day went before he tossed his keys in the bowl by the door and walked into the kitchen. In another life he would have grabbed a beer and unwined. But he was past that now. Instead Jason grabbed the pitcher of tea on the bottom shelf and poured himself a glass before he pulled out the chicken he'd defrosted for dinner. 

"You've been cooking all day," Roy whined when he pulled a pan out and seasoned it. He heard the medical show cut off and the sound of him walking across the hardwood floor. "Don't you ever just order out like a normal fucking person?" 

He took a sip of his tea and opened the container he'd been marinating the chicken in. "You don't like my cooking?" He asked. 

"I fucking love your cooking. But watching you work is exhausting sometimes." 

Jason just shrugged at that. He knew that he worked a lot. He liked it. He was proud of the business he had made and he liked to be there to watch it prosper. But there was a bigger reason that he was always doing things. Because if he was always moving then Jason didn't have time to miss it. _ The high. _ The way that it made everything feel so small and inconsequential. The way that it made him feel big and unbreakable. He didn't like to linger in those moments. Roy knew that. So he didn't bother explaining. 

"You staying over tonight?" Jason asked instead working hard to keep his voice level and disinterested. Roy had practically been living with him for three months, but he didn't like it when Jason offered for him to stay permanently. Roy was a drug addict. And an alcoholic. They all were or had been at some point-- well accept Kyle. Biz was Jason's sponsor, once he hit six months sober and they couldn't get a decent job anywhere they decided to open their own business and had yet to turn any recovering addict away. Jason had been sober now for almost five years… Roy had a harder time with it. And he didn't like to be reminded. 

"Are you hitting on me?" Roy smirked and slid into the counter next to the stove. 

Jason smirked. "If I was and you responded to that, what would that say about you?" 

"That I'm easy." Roy shrugged. "And you're kind of beautiful." Jason looked up at him in a warning but Roy's eyes were soft. "Why don't we order in for tonight?" He asked, his hand trailing up his arm to his shoulder, "Just this once?"

Jason turned off the stove. 

\---

"So you're working for free?" Bart asked. 

"For cupcakes." 

"Dude. You can't live off of cupcakes." 

Tim didn't point out that he didn't really need money. He could live off of his inheritance for the rest of his life and still leave some for his imaginary future kids and grandkids. "That's rich coming from you," Tim said. "You put that your dream home was Willy Wonka's factory."

"I was eleven. And I grew out of it," Bart replied. He knew that if there was a candy store within five miles of Bart he had been there and all of the staff knew his name. But he let him have it. He had mostly grown up. Or grown up the most out of all of them. Graduated college and got an actual job. 

"It's just a few pictures. I'm already there all the time anyway." 

"You know Con's not going to be happy."

"Well, it's a good thing I haven't told him. Plus he's off planning a wedding with his fiancée." He hated how bitter he sounded. He wasn't even sure if it was because he actually didn't want them to get married or if he was just feeling particularly alone. 

"Maybe you should talk to him." 

"And say what? Remember when I broke up with you three years ago. Well I regret doing that and even though I'm perfectly happy with us just being friends I really don't want you to get married?" 

Bart made a distressed noise. "Maybe not those words exactly." 

He laughed. "I'll be fine. I just have to get used to it. Like when they started dating."

"Try to do a better job than Lex." 

"Conner told you about the pre-nup?" 

"Con told me that he said, _ 'Dad. I love this girl. I'm marrying her' _ and Lex said, _ 'Get a pre-nup, son. _'" 

"You still do the best Lex impersonation." 

"It's a heavy burden, but I carry it well." 

His phone started vibrating and he pulled it away. "My dad's calling. I have to go. Did you get your ticket yet?" 

"Yeah. I'll text you the details. Love you dude!" Bart shouted. 

"Love you too," he mumbled and hung up. 

He fell back on the couch and looked at his dad's contact photo before swiping to answer it. 

"Hey dad," he offered. 

"Are you still coming to dinner tonight?" 

"Yes. Do you need me to pick something up?" 

"Your mother was wondering if you could bring dessert? She's been craving something sweet."

"For _ centuries," _his mother exclaimed in the background. 

He laughed. "Yeah. I can pick something up. Does she have any preferences?"

"_ Chocolate, _" she said in a pleading tone. 

-

He preened a little when his mom complimented the desserts. They weren't his, but it felt like they kind of were. Because he had found them. Roy had teased him about having a hot date when he'd come in to pick up the slices of pie and triple fudge brownies for his mom. Normally he ended up at _ CAKE _ in baggy shirts and ratty jeans or work out gear so he couldn't blame him for being surprised. Tim admitted he had been a little flustered when Roy had told him to dress like that more often with a wink as he took his bag of treats. 

Roy did have a point. Tim was going to be kind of working there. He probably shouldn't show up in t-shirts he'd worn since high school and lounge pants had always been too long for him. 

He dug through his clothes looking for something that wasn't too ‘I'm here for a job interview’ but also looked nicer than what he'd been wearing. He ended up in maroon pants Cassie had made him buy the last time they had hung out. And a navy sweater. He tugged on the collar peeking out from under the sweater and shrugged. It would do. He brushed his hair back, but it fell back down as it always did. His mom had told him he needed to get a haircut, but he had dodged that by talking about school for a while. He grabbed his jacket and slung his camera bag over his shoulder on his way out. 

He shook off the layer of snow that had caught on his shoulders as he stepped through the door. The bakery was warm and smelled like heaven as he pulled off his jacket. He hung it up by the door and turned to see Roy grinning at him. 

"Hold on a second. I'll go get Jay." 

"Okay," he replied. He pulled his camera out and took a few test shots before adjusting a few settings. Once he was happy with the lighting, he shot a few pictures of the shop.

"You didn't go buy that did you? You could have used your phone." He snapped a picture of Jason before lowering the camera. 

"No. This is mine. I'm a photographer." He shook his head. "Sort of." Jason just stared at him. "I mean I take pictures, but mostly for friends. I don't really get paid for it, so I don't know if I can really call myself a Photographer. Do you know what I mean?" 

"Uh. Yeah?" Jason said though it sounded like he was asking a question and shook his head. He had an odd look on his face. 

"So what am I sharing with the world today?" Tim asked when they just stood there for a few minutes. 

Jason jolted and walked behind the counter. He pointed to the two new cupcakes in the display. A galaxy swirl vegan cupcake and a chocolate and cherry cupcake that he wanted to eat immediately. Jason was looking at him when he looked back up. 

"Do you come up with all of the recipes?" he asked as Jason pulled them from the display and set them on the counter. He toyed with the layout. The Galaxy cupcake was the more eye catching design, but he couldn't stop staring at the icing that looked like it was melting into the cherry cake. 

"I do," Jason told him trying to focus on the cupcakes but it was difficult not to let his attention trail back up to Tim. He looked smarter than usual. Not that he didn't always look good, but in the slacks and the sweater Jason wondered who would ever let him walk around in hoodies. "Biz, my business partner, handles all of the breads, but I do the cakes and confections."

Tim stopped taking pictures to look over the top of his camera at him. "You have a business partner named Biz?" He asked like he couldn't tell if he was messing with him or not. 

"He's never told me what it stands for." He grinned. "I'm pretty sure it has to be some kind of nickname, but he's Russian so who knows if it's an actual thing or not."

"You business partners with someone you don't even know the real name of?" 

Jason laughed and pushed off the counter. "What can I say?" He asked. "I am a wealth of great life choices and I never make mistakes." The smile fell off of his face as Tim continued to stare at him. "That was sarcasm."

Tim's face went red and he rushed to say, "Y-yeah, I got that," and pulled the camera back up to his face to keep taking pictures. 

Jason frowned at him and kicked his toe lightly against the counter. "Right,” he muttered. "I'll be in the back. Let me know when you are done?" 

Tim squeaked out a sure and Jason rushed back past Roy who was looking at him like he couldn't quite believe what horrible attempt to flirt had just swan dived and died in front of him. 

"Shut up," Jason muttered and pushed through the curtains. He went back to the mixer that he left on in the corner of the bakery. He slammed it off and glared down at the barely held together crust before he yanked it out and threw it down onto the counter behind him. He grabbed the dough cutter and started portioning probably a little louder than he meant to cause Biz peeked his head out of the small office at the back of the bakery and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Why so loud?" He asked in his thickly accented voice and pushed his glasses up on his head. 

"Sorry,” he grumbled and sliced the dough a little less forcefully. Biz stood next to the table and crossed his arms before he Jason rolled his eyes and took a step to the left so that Biz could start wrapping the dough for him. His shoulder bumped his arm a few times and as if it was some kind of magic code that unlocked him he unleashed. "It's that freaking guy,” he told him in a rush. "He still doesn't remember me. Meanwhile I can't string together two words together without making an ass of myself."

Biz chewed on that for a minute as he pulled out another roll of saran wrap. "Could tell cute boy about meeting him?" He offered. Jason shot him a look that silently asked how insane Biz though he was and he chuckled. "Or no,” he amended. "Either way, you overthink. Starting unnecessary spirals, you bad with those,” he said poking the center of his forehead. 

Jason grimaced and bat his hand away. He was just about to tell him that he didn't need to be reminded about his spiraling tendencies when Roy stuck his head behind the curtain. He batted his eyelashes and said, "Tim's ready for you lover boy." 

Jason pointed a pitiful face at Biz. "Will you just go pick a stupid picture so I can save what's left of my dignity?" 

Biz chuckled again and agreed with a pat hard enough on his back that Jason almost fell into the dough.

-

Jason spent the next few weeks avoiding Tim. He'd give Roy the rundown on what was new and let him whine about how cute Tim looked after he left or that he'd asked about him. Jason tried to take it with a grain of salt but Biz was right. He would spiral. That was the last thing that he needed. So when Dick showed up two Mondays after Tim started running their Instagram, Jason jumped at the lunch invitation. He tried not to seem too eager, usually he let Dick follow him around until he wore him down, but he knew that Dick was onto him.

"Okay, what gives?" Dick demanded as he hung his jacket on the back of his chair. "Usually I have to drag you out of the shop. Why are you being so agreeable?" 

"Maybe I missed you?" He offered making his eyes big and batting them his way. 

Dick looked genuinely touched for a moment but shook it off. "Nice try," he told him narrowing his eyes when the waiter came up and interrupted. The waiter offered a wine sample and Dick glanced back at Jason nervously. He always did, his whole family did and Jason knew he was facing an entire lifetime of them making sure he was okay. 

Jason rolled his eyes. "I won't jump off a cliff if you have a glass of wine,” he told him and nodded for the waiter to pour him a glass and cover his own. "None for me," he blocked his mouth from Dick and stage whispered, "I'm an Alcoholic." And the waiter's eyes widened and he apologized. Jason waved him off insisting it was fine. 

"Why do you have to do that?" Dick asked looking tired. 

"Do what?" He asked trying to keep a grip on his annoyance. 

"Make people uncomfortable like that."

"By being honest?" He asked, a little heat running up his neck. "I don't make people uncomfortable. I own my mistakes. It's your obvious embarrassment-"

"I'm not embarrassed by you Jay," Dick groaned and held up a hand before Jay could continue. "I love you, I'm proud of you. Can we drop it?" 

Jason sighed and took a drink of his water. "Only because I have a wedding cake appointment in an hour."

The rest of their lunch was normal and almost relaxing. After they got over the usual opening tiff, it was easy just to relax and talk about life. Dick had recently moved to Burnside with his wife Barbara. She'd been paralyzed from the waist down about two years ago and now that she'd finally started to get to bearings they were looking into adopting a kid. Jason was almost sad when their time was up and Dick walked with him back to the bakery. He promised he would stop by soon and bring Barbara the carrot cake she had been whining about and headed back to the tasting room to set up for the appointment. 

He was surprised when he saw the big guy that Tim was usually hanging around with walk in with a pretty blonde who was clearly excited to be there. She looked around the room with wide eyes as she came in taking in all of the eclectic decorations his mother had put in when he'd been renovating. 

"Hey," he said putting on his best smile which came a little easier after seeing his brother. "You guys are right on time. Come take a seat." He held out his hand and shook first the bride’s and then the groom’s. "I'm Jason Wayne. I own the shop and do most of the baking. I've got a list of what you guys wanted to try. But I can also customize based on your preference."

"Jason Wayne_ ? _" The groom, Conner, repeated. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You guys take a seat, I'll be right back." 

He brought Kyle back with him. He'd been in the back putting the finishing touches on a cake that was getting picked up that afternoon and was such a great dude he canceled out most any animosity, even though he could feel Conner trying his best to glare him to death. He focused all of his questions to Cassie, who was more than pleasant and she hugged him after they filled out the order form. 

Jason was cleaning up the tasting room when Kyle laughed and held out the form to him. "No wonder he looked like he wanted to kill you." He grinned and Jason took the form from him. 

He snorted when he saw the name Conner Luthor staring up at him and snapped a picture shooting it over to Biz to ask what he thought his dad would say. 

-

He worked late on Wednesday, trying out a new recipe. He was still in the bakery when Roy called him and asked if he could come pick him up. He gave Jason an address and he rushed over to find Roy sitting on the corner, completely curled in on himself. He jumped out of the cab and pulled his face up to look at him. His eyes were red and watery and he smelled like whiskey. But his pupils were still normal. He'd broken his sobriety. But he hadn't shot up. He tried to keep that in mind as he pulled him into the cab and asked the cabby to take them home. 

Roy didn't say anything as Jason carried him up to the apartment and got him cleaned up. He just stared silently until Jason tucked him into his bed and then he said. "Cheshire is pregnant."

Jason didn't know what to say. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was surprised on Thursday when Donna showed Tim into the kitchen. He was rolling out crust when he walked in looking shy with his camera in hand. Jason frowned and looked back at his calendar. "Is it Friday already?" He asked. 

Tim shook his head, "No, but I have to help a friend with wedding stuff tomorrow and Roy said I should come by and get some action shots of the food being made since I can't make it tomorrow." He shrugged and then frowned. "Where is Roy?" He asked after a beat. 

Jason fought with himself not to look up and think about the ruffled pile of man on his bed. His chest clenched and he stared at his crust. "He's sick today," he said, "Told him not to come in and infect the cookies." 

"Oh, well I hope he feels better," Tim offered and Jason nodded that he would tell him. 

It was odd, Tim taking pictures of him. Sometimes he would asked him questions about why he did certain things, and Jason would stop, unable to explain while he was still moving. Tim took those pictures too and he could feel his face turn a little red. He filled the pies and tucked them into the oven and Tim shifted a little awkwardly. 

"You have anywhere to be?" Jason asked as he set his timer. "You could stick around and get the first slice."

Tim's eyes lit up and Jason couldn't help but smirk at him. He told him to wait and went to the front to grab two coffee mugs. He used the maker in the back, it was older but Jason liked it more than the fancy one up front. He put a cup in front of Tim and pulled a couple stools from the corner over the counter so they could sit. Jason took a sip and tried not to notice the way that Tim was watching him over his mug. 

"Something on your mind?"

"No--well, yeah," Tim admitted rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Its just… I thought you might be avoiding me? The last couple of weeks." He cleared his throat, face pink but he didn't stop. "I just… well I didn't think you liked me very much?"

"What's not to like about a guy who tells me how much I suck but how great a baker I am all at once?" He teased. Tim blinked at him in surprise and Jason pushed away his discomfort. Dick's voice in his head telling him to relax while Biz's told him to be honest. "Honestly," he shrugged, "I didn't think you would want to deal with me. Your friend being a Luthor and all." 

Tim blinked in genuine confusion. "What?" 

Jason frowned at him. "Conner?" He asked trying to remember the name on the cake order. Tim nodded. "He's a Luthor. Our Dad's don't exactly get along. I don't know the guy, but that feud runs deep. I just figured you wouldn't want to get in the middle of that."

"I'm so confused right now." Tim shook his head. "You know Conner's dad?"

"My father does," Jason corrected. "Bruce Wayne." 

Tim almost dropped his mug, spilling a little coffee on his sweater. Jason grabbed a cooking rag from the stove and passed it to him. "Sorrysorrysorry." He hissed out as one word. And then he looked up at Jason completely shocked. "You're a Wayne?" He demanded. Jason just shrugged and nodded. "I just… I thought the Wayne's son was a museum curator or an art dealer or something."

"My brother, Dick," Jason told him. "The golden boy. But don't feel bad, a lot of people forget about me. You remember about seven years ago? All that shit in the paper about Bruce Wayne checking his son into rehab?" Tim's eyes widened and Jason nodded. "That was me. The problem child." He chuckled and shrugged again. "I'm almost five year sober now. The papers pretty much leave you alone when you stop having problems."

"Yeah. I know," Tim replied. He'd had his own time in the spotlight for reasons his parents really wished he hadn't been. He shook his head not wanting to let himself dwell on that for too long. "I'm sorry," he told Jason. "Conner's a good guy. Really. He's an ass sometimes, but he's not-- Lex is…" He shrugged. "Lex is Lex. And Conner… He's not his dad." 

Jason just looked at him, clearly confused. 

"Sorry. I just… I've spent a lot of time trying to convince people that I'm not friends with the fucking devil. It's a hard habit to break." 

"Are you sure Lex isn't Satan though?" There was a quirk to Jason's mouth that he thought might be him attempting to joke even when his voice didn't change at all. 

"Actually, yes. My friend Bart and I once tried to Umm…" he looked down at his coffee. "We once tried exorcising him." 

"What?" Jason said through a startled laugh.

"We saw it on TV. And it wasn't that hard to get holy water. I mean it just sits around churches being holy. We got in so much trouble." He chuckled. "Bart still isn't convinced that Lex is entirely human, but I think Lex was just super pissed that we dumped a gallon of water over his head and then started yelling at him in Latin." 

"You stole a _ gallon _ of water from a church?"

"Yeah…" 

"I'm impressed." 

Tim felt his face heat up at the smirk Jason aimed at him. 

"Thanks," he mumbled into his cup. "This isn't a neighborhood I thought I'd find a Wayne in," he said after a few minutes. 

Jason frowned and Tim regretted saying anything, but Jason just laughed to himself. "Yeah I guess you're right. Dick's really the only one that'll come down here regularly." Jason then looked at him. "I own a business here though. What are _ you _ doing here, Mr. Drake?" 

"Oh. You're going to think I'm so lame." He stopped himself from staring into his now empty coffee cup and set it down. "When I graduated I had two options: Find a career or take an internship at my Dad's and make my own money or don't do that and get an allowance." He shrugged. "I like photography. I can't actually seem to make any money doing it, but as long as I'm in school my dad doesn't seem to mind. The apartment was really cheap so I could still afford film, supplies, and food." 

"You're in school?" Jason asked. Tim was grateful that he didn't comment on the money thing. He kind of hated still living off his parents' money. But he wasn't ready to give up doing what made him happy yet. 

"Getting my Doctorate in Art History."

"Dick would love you," Jason mumbled. 

"What?" 

"N-nothing." 

"It's something to do. I took a lot of classes when I started, electives all over the place, but I kept gravitating toward art and history. Anything to get away from the business majors," he said with a laugh. 

"I was a business major," Jason said flatly.

"Oh."

Then Jason laughed. "Your face. Yeah, I hated it too. That's why Biz does all the Bizz'ness." 

"Is Biz also doing all of the baking too?" He heard from behind him. Jason straightened. Tim hadn't realized how much he'd been leaning toward him until he was stepping away. 

"Just waiting on the pies," Jason replied. Biz grinned at Jason and nodded before heading over to a mixer. 

"I should probably take some more pictures," he mumbled, even though he'd taken every picture he could think of over the last few visits. "Let me know when it's ready?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Jason offered. He glanced at Biz who was still grinning and fled the kitchen. 

Donna stared at him as he walked around the bakery taking pictures of every little thing. 

"You're kind of weird," she said once the pair of college students left. 

"I get that a lot." He took a picture of her as she wiped down the table. She glared at him and he took another. "You look really nice actually," he offered. He turned the camera to show her the pictures. 

She hummed. "Take some more." 

When Jason came out with the pie slice, Donna was laying across the register counter, her hair hanging over the edge as she looked at him while holding a cupcake by her face. 

"Uh?" Jason said. Donna sat up suddenly. Tim started giggling and when she looked over her shoulder at him she joined him. 

"We were having an impromptu photo shoot," he offered. "The cupcakes look really good. Do you want to see?" Jason waved him off and set the pie down. He looked uncomfortable again, but he sat down across from Tim. He was a little nervous having Jason watch him as he picked up the fork sitting on the plate. 

The crust was flaky, the apples tender and tart, but perfectly sweet too. He frowned. 

"You don't like it?" 

"It's delicious. Now I'm going to have to make a decision. Pie or cupcake. It's not fair."

-

Tim leaned back in his chair. He didn't know why he was spending time editing the pictures he'd taken the day before. But when he'd gotten home he'd dumped his SD card into his CAKE folder on his external hard drive and they had stared at him until he'd gone through them. He deleted a couple but kept flipping through the ones he'd taken of Jason. He hadn't even realized he'd taken that many. 

"Why is there a picture of a Wayne on your computer?" Tim scrambled to minimize the screen, but knew the damage was done. He let his head fall in front of his keyboard. "Tim?" 

He turned to look at Conner without picking his head up. "I'm kind of working for him?" 

Conner took that about as well as he expected. Although the fact that Jason was apparently his mortal enemy was more the issue than the fact that Tim wasn't actually getting any money. He was pretty sure that would come up later when Con had calmed down. 

"He's actually really nice?" Tim offered when Conner finally sat down on his couch. "I don't think he talks much with his family, if that helps." 

"I don't know, dude. My dad-" 

"Your dad hates everyone. He even hates me." 

"He doesn't _ hate _ you." 

"He doesn't call me by my name. _ 'Oh. It's you.' _ I know he knows it." Conner didn't look like he had a response to that. "I also know he told you not to be friends with me. But you did anyway. And now look at us." He spread his hands around his tiny studio apartment where his couch pulled out into his bed. 

"You're different," Conner mumbled. 

"Fine. You don't have to be friends with him. But you can't be a douche okay?" 

"Fine," Conner sighed. "I won't be a douche."

"I know it'll be hard for you-" He laughed when Conner grabbed at him. 

They spent the rest of the day looking at venues. Cassie had to go back to Paris and she didn't trust Conner or the wedding planner to pick their venue. Apparently she trusted Tim though. Or maybe she knew that his decision would come with pictures of the venue. 

"You can rent the grounds of Wayne Manor," he offered when Conner vetoed another place because it didn't _ feel _ right. 

"Very funny," Conner replied with a dry laugh. "My dad would refuse to pay for the wedding and probably disown me for suggesting it." 

"You didn't tell him about the cake did you?" 

"No. And nobody is going to. That cake was delicious and Cassie has been talking about it for the last week." 

-

"That one is new," Roy commented. Tim looked over to where Bart had dragged Conner down to his level trying to get a selfie with the CAKE sign out front. 

"He's not. Just went away for a while." He leaned on the counter. 

"You okay?" 

"They double teamed me and now I can't feel my legs." He should have known it was a bad idea to go to the gym with both of them. Bart ran marathons for fun. Him and Conner had raced each other, but always seemed to notice when Tim slowed down. His normal two miles had been stretched to four with their urging. 

The door finally chimed as they finished with their pictures and Tim looked as Conner headed straight toward the bathroom in the back and Bart darted to him. 

"I know you told me it was called CAKE but I didn't really believe you. Hi." Bart paused to wave at Roy. "But that's really its name. What's good? Ooh. They have brownies. Or pie. Is this the pie you told me about? What are you getting? Conner said to get him his usual. Whatever that is."

"It's nothing. That's his usual." 

"That's lame. Let's get him the pie." 

"He won't eat it," he warned as Bart ordered a pie and two brownies. "Strawberry for me," he told Roy. 

Bart grabbed all of their plates and ran off to a table in the back. 

"I'm paying for theirs," he said when Roy looked like he was going to refuse his card. He'd yet to actually get anything for free unless it was offered when he was there taking pictures. 

"Don't worry about it," Jason said. Tim jerked as he stood up straight and winced. "That Bart?" He nodded and looked back as Bart leaned over Conner trying to force a forkful of pie into his mouth.

"I promise we won't break anything." 

"I see it." 

"What?" Tim asked. 

"That is definitely a kid that could steal holy water from a church." 

Tim laughed and the shouting coming from the table stopped. He turned and both of them were staring at him. "I should get back… thanks." 

Jason waited for Tim to walk out of earshot before he turned to Roy. "Stop letting him pay for things. I don't care if he wants a wedding cake, just give it to him."

Roy was all eyebrows and questioning looks, "A little touchy are we?" 

Jason pulled out his phone and opened Instagram, pushing it over to him, "We've doubled our followers in a month. Walk in business has been great. I just don't like not holding up my end of the bargain."

Roy pushed his phone back watched him for a moment and then he turned his attention on Tim and his friends. Bart was trying to force a piece of pie into Conner's mouth and Tim was taking a video with his phone grinning like crazy. "Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't do it for the cupcakes?" Roy asked as Jason restocked the strawberry cupcakes. He didn't respond and Roy didn't let up. "Maybe he comes in because he likes the view just as much as you do."

"Don't," Jason warned him under his breath. Roy shrugged, but he knew that he had done the damage he'd wanted to. Jason left him at the counter and went to hide in the back but he kept thinking about it. About Tim. How much he liked talking to Tim and how he wanted to do it again when he wasn't obligated by an imaginary contract to be there. But he also knew just how stupid that was. Jason was a far from decent person, he knew that he could be one but there was a lot that he needed to work on-- his intimacy issues being one of them. The only reason he could fuck with Roy on a normal basis was because he had known him for years-- but other than that it took a special kind of person to… and maybe Tim was…

He pushed the thought aside and yanked a small box out, tucking a piece of strawberry rhubarb pie inside. He stomped into the office and grabbed the sticky notes from Biz and scribbled _ New recipe. Stop trying to pay for things. _on one before he stuck it to the box and left it with Roy to give Tim when he left. 

-

The end of January was usually pretty slow in anticipation for the rush that was Valentine's day. Jason had about a hundred different bon bon recipes he wanted to try out before it got there and he didn't want to do it at the store he would be stuck in for the next two weeks straight when there wouldn't be anything new on the tracks. 

**JW:** Nothing new this week.

Jason didn't expect to get anything back. So he jumped when his phone buzzed on the counter. 

**TD:** I'll probably still come by out of habit. Will you be there?

It was stupid that a four word question made his heart jump into his throat. He looked around to make sure he was alone in the kitchen and swallowed on the knot. 

**JW:** I'm actually just leaving now. It's my day off.

**TD:** You take days off?

**JW: **Yes, I take days off. What kind of business do you think I'm running here?

**JW: **besides, I have about fourteen bonbon recipes waiting for me at home. 

**TD: **It's your day off and you are going home to bake?

**TD: **I love bonbons. 

**JW:** Bonbons aren't baking. 

**JW:** You can join me if you want. I need a taster.

Jason stared at the last message wondering what on earth had compelled him to send that. He must have had a stroke. But there is was sitting in the message box already gone from him where Tim could either say yes or no. 

"What the fuck?" He hissed to himself and ran a hand over his face. He put his phone on the counter and paced in front of it trying to think of a way to take it back. He could just send a 'never mind,' but then he'd look like a mopey dick. He could make up a family emergency. Or he could make an excuse to stay at the bakery-- but three dots showed up on the screen showing that Tim was writing back. 

**TD: **What's your address?

He blinked and grinned for just a second before he shook it off and texted back. 

**JW:** Just head to the bakery, Biz will show you up.

Biz grinned at him when Jason asked him to take over the counter until Tim got there. The last thing he needed was Roy making innuendos all the way up to his apartment. He headed up after that so he didn't accidentally tell Roy himself and threw a couple of things around until he realized his place was already clean. Then he started on the chocolate to have something to do with his hands. He thumbed through his records to try and find something that wasn't dreary and depressing before he finally settled on _ In An Aeroplane Over The Sea _ which was both but also eclectic and just calmed him down. With that playing in the background he was almost relaxed when Biz opened the side door that came in from the bakery and lead a surprised Tim into his kitchen. He wished he knew what Biz had said before they got there because Tim face was painted pink and Biz winked at Jason. 

"Don't be making trouble," he told them and went back down. 

"Do I want to know?" Jason asked. 

Tim shook his head and immediately said, "No." He dropped his bag by the door. "When you said come to bakery, I had no idea you actually lived here. How can you give me shit about taking days off when you _ live _here?"

Jason smirked. "Well, I didn't take days off the first year so it was just easier to be here. And by the time it mellowed out, I'd already moved in." He set the coconut mixture on the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for Tim before he went to the fridge to grab some of the centers he had made to wrap inside of them. "Besides, do you know how hard it is to find a good apartment in Gotham? This is rent free."

"Rent free." Tim repeated dreamily as he took a seat. "What that must be like." He looked down at the mixture in front of him. "I thought we were _ trying _bonbons?"

Jason nodded. "We are." He sat next to him. "But we have to _ make _ them first."

Tim narrowed his eyes at him. "Did you trick me into making bonbons for you?" Jason smirked and Tim gasped at him. "That's evil." 

Jason grinned at him then, "You love bonbons, I'm teaching you a very valuable life skill. Now roll these with me." 

Tim was an excellent bonbon roller. He made every single one the same size without even trying, even the stuffed ones. It was infuriating, and it was also probably the most attractive thing that Jason had ever seen. Tim talked a lot more when they weren't in the bakery, offering up conversations like it was a glass of water-- free and easy. And Jason liked talking to him. He liked listening to him go on about his friends and the pictures he'd taken a few weeks ago. 

"You should have seen them. It was like catching something out of a movie." He said with a smile as he passed Jason a finished tray to put in the fridge. "There was snow and everything."

"Why haven't you tried to do this for real?" Jason asked. "Make a career out of it?" 

"What, making bon bons?" 

"No." Jason rolled his eyes. "Photography. The money you could make on weddings alone just in Gotham is insane." 

Tim shrugged but his frown was different than Jason had seen before. There was a true sadness there, one he'd only ever seen in Roy. "Its a hard business to break into," he said and shook his head. "You have to have all of these connections."

"You're a Drake. You have to have some kind of connections." 

"But my parents…" Tim didn't finished but Jason knew exactly what they would say. That this wasn't what a _ Drake _ should be spending his time on. Jason knew the speech. He'd been hearing it his entire life. It was what had broken him, the pressure to be a Wayne, the son that his father needed him to be.

Jason focused on dipping the bonbons. "I have connections," he offered. Tim didn't say anything so he took that as a go ahead. "I have a brother who throws many many fancy art events where he displays priceless works that he needs photographed." He looked up then and Tim blinked at him. "I'm not completely evil." He offered. 

"You-" Tim shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that." 

"It's a text to my brother not my first born child," Jason said with a laugh. Tim knew that. He knew it wasn't a big deal, but it felt like it was. It didn't feel like something you did for some random person you knew. 

"Okay. But you have to introduce us. I can't meet him on my own."

"Um okay?" 

Tim sighed. "Okay. So I know he's your brother and all that, but…" He stared down at the tiny ball in his hand. "And I'm not saying this to, like, make you feel bad or anything… but he was kind of like a role model? Or like my parents kept using him as this example of how I should be. The perfect son. Outgoing and personable and _ smiling _ ." He shrugged. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not really all that. So it just freaks me out a little- the idea of meeting him by myself." _ And seeing just how much less I am... _

"Dick's really just a big nerd. Everyone is always super disappointed when they actually get to know him," Jason muttered. "But I'll go with you." Jason nudged him and with a smirk said, "I'll hold your hand." 

Tim chuckled and dropped the perfect sphere onto the tray. "You promise?" Jason looked at him. The question hit him and he blurted, "Are we friends?" 

"What?" Jason asked blinking a few times. 

"Like when you introduce me, am I going to be your friend or just this weirdo that is obsessed with your desserts?" He made another ball so he didn't have to be looking at Jason while he waited for any answer. 

"Do you want us to be friends?" Jason asked. 

"Yes?" he said with a strained smile. 

"You look so sure of that answer," Jason said flatly. 

"Shut up. I haven't made a new friend since I was like 10, so I'm a little rusty. But I like you. You're funny. Even though I can't actually tell if you're joking half the time." 

"I've heard that before," Jason said with a huff of a laugh. 

"So we're friends then?" 

"Yeah, Tim. I'll be your friend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have story requests, questions or just want to say hello-- follow DNA and I on twitter at [@PBrubbs](https://twitter.com/PBrubbs) and [@Dnawhite51](https://twitter.com/Dnawhite51) and see the process of our day to day writing frustrations.


	3. Chapter 3

"You really need to chill," Conner said watching him from the couch as Tim walked around in his boxers trying to figure out what he was going to wear.

"I really need to pick something. I'm meeting Jason in like fifteen minutes." 

"Why don't you wear what you were wearing when I got here?" 

"Because it looks like I'm going to a job interview." 

"Then wear that," he said pointing to the floral shirt he'd been staring at for the last few minutes. 

"That's too informal," he replied. 

"What?" 

"I don't want it to look like I'm going to an interview, but I kind of am." 

"You are really over thinking this. Let's start somewhere. Put on a pair of jeans." Tim started to rebut, but Con stared at him and his picked a pair of dark wash jeans. "That grey button up with the fancy buttons you always fuck with when you wear it." He looked at Conner for a second before flipping through his closet and finding the shirt. "And that blue sweater. Makes your eyes-" he made an explosion noise and went back to his phone. He still thought it looked too informal. He wore that most of the time when he was shooting at CAKE anyway. He grabbed a tie, but then his eye caught on the bow tie and he pulled it on. Formal, but informal. 

"You sure this is okay?" he asked as he pushed the sleeves up. Conner looked up at him. He fiddled with the bow tie as the silence stretched. 

"Yeah dude. You look great. Like a professional photographer." 

Jason texted him that he was about to head out. Tim looked around at the mess and knew he couldn't let him up into it. He slid into a pair of Doc's and told Conner to lock up when he left and ran to meet him at CAKE.

Jason pulled open the door as he pushed it open and they nearly collided. 

"Whoa," Jason grabbed him. 

"Hey. Didn't want to be late," he mumbled. 

"Yeah. Okay," Jason replied, though he had an odd expression on his face. 

\---

"I'm serious. You have to treat this professionally," Jason warned Dick with the phone shoved between his ear and shoulder. 

" _ Relax. I'm professional _ ," Dick told him for the fifth time.  _ "I breathe professionality. You know Professionals actually come to me for professional training. I could probably give a Ted talk on- _ " 

"I could kill you and no one would ever know."

" _ Just relax _ ." Dick laughed through the phone as Jason paced the floor of the bakery, very aware that Roy and Biz were talking about him from behind the counter. " _ I don't even know why we even need to have this meeting. I trust you and I follow your Instagram. It's not like I don't know if he's good." _

"Yeah, well, Tim doesn't like favors," Jason grumped shoving his hand into his pocket. 

_ "I thought Tim was a Drake. I'm pretty sure he's capable of pulling his own strings… unless-- _ " Jason groaned, "Dooooon't." as Dick cooed. " _ \--you like him _ ."

"Dick, I swear to god." 

" _ Oh this is rich. You know Dad is going to lose it when he finds out you are dating a Drake." _

"Dick!"

" _ Okay, okay,"  _ Dick sighed _ . "I'll stop. You and your boyfriend are meeting me at the gallery right _ ?" 

"Not my boyfriend." Jason rolled his eyes. "But yes. We'll meet you there." He hung up on him before he could drive him any further into insanity and make him call the whole thing off. Jason checked his watch and Biz slid him a couple of lattés. He and Roy both gave him a silent thumbs up that chased him out of bakery-- and directly into Tim. 

"Hey, didn't want to be late," Tim said sounding like he'd run the entire way there. 

Jason looked him over and internally groaned. His sweater made his eyes look like fucking ocean explosions and he officially wanted to stab his brother in the face. 

"Yeah. Okay," he said like a genius. And before he said any other brilliant things he shoved the coffee into Tim's hand and grabbed at his arm - missed- and took his hand as they started down the right direction to the museum.

It took five painfully awkward seconds before Jason could move his hand up to Tim's elbow and drop it back to his side as gracefully as he possibly could. Tim didn't say anything, though Jason was positive that he was doing that for Jason's benefit. He tried to push the conversation forward. "You wore a bowtie."

"Is that a statement or a question?" Tim asked seeming weirdly less jittery with the more caffeine that he drank. 

Jason smirked. "Why are you wearing a bowtie?" 

Tim glanced over at him looking nervous. "Why? Is it too much?"

"No, I like it." Jason chuckled and smirked sideways at him. "I just think it's cute you got all dressed up to meet your childhood crush."

Tim gasped in outrage stared at him open mouthed. "I did  _ not _ have a crush on your brother!"

Jason shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Sure." 

Tim smacked him and Jason let out a surprised laugh as he grinned maniacally at him. "I'm telling you I  _ didn't! _ " He half shouted at Jason not giving a single fuck about the people on the street around them who were staring.

"You seem awfully rattled for someone who  _ doesn't _ have a crush," Jason told him in feigned innocence and took off when Tim swat at him again. They chased each other the last couple of blocks to the museum laughing as they ducked around very concerned strangers that just made them laugh more. The chase turned into a race and Jason was gasping by the time they got to the museum having laughed too hard, but he couldn't stop when Tim stumbled and grinned up at him- until he saw Dick watching him completely bewildered from the front steps. 

Jason stopped laughing, and pulled Tim upright from where he was gasping and laughing at his side. Dick grinned as he descended the stairs looking every bit the billionaire's art dealer son with a cheshire twist as he greeted them and hugged his brother. "You sure he's not your boyfriend?" He whispered into Jason's ear before he turned to shake Tim's hand.

Tim shook Dick's hand and tried not to make it obvious that he was breathing heavy as they walked inside. The gallery was bustling with workers. Dick pulled him out of the way of a ladder. 

"Sorry. We're getting set up for a new exhibit. Do you want to meet the artist?" 

"Dick," Jason said in a low voice. 

"He dropped by," Dick said. He wanted to believe him, but the look on his face had him wondering if he was telling the truth. 

Dick ushered them into a back room that had crates lining the walls. There was a man standing in the middle of it looking at a statue. He blinked at the statue and looked over to Jason. Jason's face was frozen. He stifled a laugh as Dick walked further into the room. 

"Garth," Dick called amicably. "I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Jason, and his  _ friend _ , Tim. He's the one I was telling you about." Garth was almost as tall as Jason and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before offering his hand to them. He was expecting him to be a little full of himself, but after he'd shaken their hands he'd turned to Dick. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Yes. I wouldn't have stolen you from Diana if I didn't think that you would be a hit. But don't take my word for it." Dick looked pointedly at Jason. Jason just stared at the statue, speechless. 

"It reminds me of Bernini," Tim offered and Dick's face lit up. "The movement and her expression. I haven't seen that attention to detail in a long time." 

"You're--" Garth swallowed and looked back at the piece. "Thank you." 

"Is this your only statue?" Tim asked as he walked around it. He was already looking for the optimal angles. 

"The only completed one. It's a new passion of mine." 

"Could I see some of the other pieces?" He looked to Dick, who looked more than happy to share. They walked around the room and Dick pulled open a few of the crates. He kept looking back to Jason who was standing a few feet away from the statue staring at it. 

Tim talked with Garth about his influences and let Dick interrogate him about his thesis. Garth's phone chimed and he frowned as he looked down at it. "Not that I'm not enjoying talking with you, I need to get going. You have the final layout for me?" Garth asked Dick.

"Yeah in my office. Don't leave," Dick told Tim as he guided Garth back out into the chaos of the gallery floor. 

Tim walked back over to Jason. 

"What do you think?"

Jason looked to him. "It's-" Jason pointed at the statue, looked at it again then looked back to Tim. "She's getting fucked by an octopus."

"It looks like she's really enjoying it."

"My brother sells tentacle porn. I am going to hold it over his head forever."

"It's high quality at least," Tim offered trying to keep a straight face. Jason made a noise and Tim broke. 

"What are you guys laughing at?" Dick asked with a smile as he walked back in. 

"Nothing," Jason rushed. 

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Dick asked after staring at them for a few seconds. 

"Sure, I don't have anything else planned today," Tim said looking up at Jason when he checked with him. 

Dick smiled. "Awesome. And no complaints Jason. It's my treat." 

They ended up at a restaurant his mom talked about all the time. She loved some fish dish that they only had on the menu once a week. Even at lunch in the middle of the week the restaurant looked booked, but Dick smiled at the hostess and she nodded a few times before telling him that she'd be right back. 

"Stop showing off," Jason hissed under his breath. Tim pretending not to hear and studied the history of the owners that was posted with a picture of the restaurant when it first opened. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dick replied. He could hear the laughter in his voice. 

"Hey Jason, did you know-" 

"Timothy?" He froze and turned as his mom stepped around the half wall behind the hostess stand. "I thought that was you." She pulled him in for a hug. He always forgot how small she was until she hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she asked and looked over to Dick and Jason who were both smiling. Jason's looked a little forced. "With the Wayne boys no less." 

"Timothy is taking some photos for my gallery." 

"Really. You didn't tell me that," she said and looked up at Tim. 

"I- it- Um," he stuttered. 

"It's new. He just got the job today," Dick said and smiled. "You look lovely today Mrs. Drake." He watched his mom blush. 

"Thank you." The hostess cleared her throat softly behind them. "Well I'll let you get to your lunch. Call me later? I want to hear all about it." He nodded and she leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek before offering Dick and Jason one of her real smiles as she headed back to her table. 

"This way," he hostess said and they followed after her. 

"And I thought you were short," Jason muttered under his breath. 

"I am not short. You're just freakishly tall," he replied as he sat down. Dick snickered. 

"Shut up," Jason grumbled at Dick. 

The waiter came and took their drink orders. Dick ordered a glass of wine then looked to Tim and asked if he wanted anything. To celebrate. He waved him off and asked for a coke. Jason ordered the same with an odd expression. 

"So I have to thank you for what you said to Garth earlier. He's been putting off finishing his next two sculptures because he doesn't think that they are any good." 

"I meant it. So I know you told my mother, but I'm taking photos for you?" 

"I've seen your work. I told Jason I didn't need to meet you, but I'm glad I did." Dick's smile seemed genuine.

"Yeah," he offered and studied the menu. 

"Does dad know what you're new exhibit is?" Jason asked. And Tim listened as they started bickering. Lunch flew by and Jason was dragging Tim away and yelling for Dick to go away when they left. 

They ended up talking about Dutch Still Lifes for most of their walk back to his apartment. Jason knew a surprising amount about them. 

"Dick was really tired one day and didn't know if his essay made any sense so he read it to me. I ended up remembering it all. I don't know how."

"I know the history of bubble gum because of Bart." 

They turned down his street. 

"You could have gotten something to drink if you wanted. It's okay," Jason said. He could tell that it had been bothering him. 

"I don't drink anymore. It doesn't mix well with my meds." He stopped at the front of his building. "Do you want to come up?" 

Jason looked up and shrugged. "Sure." Tim could see the apprehension in his face even after the easy response.

"It might be a bit of a mess," Tim offered. Jason looked a little uneasy about the wobble of the elevator as they stepped into it. "I've lived here for four years. I've only gotten stuck twice," he commented and pulled the gate closed with a grin. 

The elevator was original to the building and rose slowly. He loved it. He couldn't really explain why, maybe just because it added to the character of the building. Cassie refused to get inside. Conner said walking up the stairs was faster every time, but never actually used the stairs. Jason pushed out of the elevator as soon as he unlatched the gate. He looked back at it like it was going to drag him back in to his doom. 

"Are you sure it's supposed to make that noise?" 

Tim shrugged, bit back his laugh, and headed to his apartment. There was a post it on the door just above the knob. 

_ -You owe me.- _

Tim crumpled it up and unlocked the door. It was clean. The chaos of his clothes wasn't spread over every surface. It even looked like his couch had been vacuumed. 

"This is a mess?" Jason asked. 

Tim laughed awkwardly and kicked his shoes under the bench by the door. Jason did the same. He smiled at the emoji socks he was wearing. He moved into the room unsure what to do. He didn't remember the last time he'd had anyone other than his friends over.

"Did you take all of these?" Jason asked stepping closer to the wall. It was covered in photos of his friends and family making funny faces. Tim was in a few of them, but mostly it was them. He had thought it was stupid at first, but he had moved twice and the wall had been the first thing he'd done in both places. 

"Yeah. It was Bart's idea. He's the one that started it." He pointed to the goofy face closest to Jason. He smiled as the looked at the photos. 

"This is at my bakery," Jason said. It was a picture of Conner with whipped cream covering half of his face. Cassie was grinning so hard her eyes were closed as she licked it off. 

"Yeah. A year or so ago. It's an ongoing project." He felt something heavy in his chest. "I could take one of you. You have to make a funny face though." 

"You don't--" 

"Let me grab my camera. I think I still have some film," he mumbled and headed over to the box tucked into the corner of the room. 

"Uh. Tim. What is that?" 

"Oh. It's my dark room. Conner kept ruining my pictures when I had it in my bathroom so I built one." He grabbed his camera and checked for film. "I only have black and white. But that's fine. Make a face." He held up the camera. 

"I uh, don't do faces," Jason told him feeling his face start to heat up for absolutely no reason. 

Tim looked at him from over the top of the camera. "What are you talking about? Everyone can do a funny face, it's like the most human thing… ever." He waited but Jason just stared at him helplessly. "Didn't your parents ever make faces at you when you were a kid to make you laugh?"

"Not really." Jason rubbed at his elbow. "Sometimes my dad did an impersonation of our butler. But his face was always more of a non-face…" Tim was frowning at him and Jason huffed out a laugh and half shrugged. "I'm telling you I've got nothing."

"Just try," Tim told him and made his eyes all big and beautiful. "Please?"

Jason let out a long breath and gave himself a moment to form a coherent thought. "How about you make a face at me and I'll try to copy it?" He offered. He thought Tim might refuse but he made some weird twist with his mouth and crossed his eyes, but instead of trying to mimic the expression Jason just laughed at how ridiculous he looked. The camera flashed and the smile fell off his face. Tim smiled shyly at him like he'd really accomplished something. Jason swallowed and felt something pull at the bottom of his stomach that had been dormant for a long time. 

"I should go," he said as Tim was putting his camera back up. 

"Already?" He asked turning back to him from the closet. "I know it's a little cramped but I could make coffee. And I had a few shots from the kitchen the other day I wanted you to look at." 

"I don't know if that's a great idea," Jason told him, shuffling his feet slightly. 

Tim stood up from where he had been leaning over his camera case. "Did… I do something wrong?"

"No!" Jason said quickly-- and loudly which made him sound like a crazy person. "No, you've been great." He hesitated for a second and then decided to just say it. It wasn't like he would be ruining anything. He hardly knew Tim. This better than waiting until they were too far in, wasn't it? "And that's the problem." Tim blinked at him and Jason sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. 

"I like you," Jason told him. "And I don't normally like people. You're weird. And funny and smart. And you're also kind of beautiful, so the longer I stay here the more likely it is that I'm going to try and kiss you." He shrugged because it was a simple fact. "And if you want to kiss me, I'm going to want to kiss you again. And I'm an addict. I know how I am, once I kiss you again- I'm not going to want to stop and this will be a whole thing." The way that Tim was staring at him only confirmed that Jason sounded as insane as he thought he did. "So that's why I'm going to go," he concluded and started for the door. He grabbed the door knob and turned back. "I'll, uh, see you on Monday."

Jason forced himself to walk out the door like a normal human being and shut it as softly as he could behind him. He took one look at the elevator before he started heading for the stairs and heard the door open behind him.  _ Don't turn around.  _ He told himself to just keep going forward. 

"Jason!" He stopped and shut his eyes for a second, counting to five before he turned around and saw Tim halfway down the hall still in his doorway. He tilted his head and put his hands in his pockets as Tim's face lit up red. "I… like you too," he said, biting down on his bottom lip like it would keep anything else from coming out.

A grin stretched across Jason's face and he pointed it at the ground to keep from looking too much like a loser. He walked back over to the door, Tim watching him with his huge eyes with every step until he was looking up at him just waiting. Jason tucked his hand behind Tim's neck and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek. He let out a long breath when he pulled back and took an entire step away from him making Tim smile through his shyness. 

"Bye, Tim," Jason muttered. 

Tim nodded and whispered, "Bye." back. It took every ounce of self-restraint Jason had to make it down the stairs. 

-

Tim shut his door and laughed to himself before he grabbed his phone and fell on the couch. 

Bart answered on the third ring. 

" _ Hello _ ," he muttered sounding distracted. He could hear someone else talking on the other end of the phone. 

"I can call back," he offered. 

" _ No. Give me one second _ ." He heard Bart's voice rumble but couldn't make out the muffled tones. " _ Yes. Like that _ ."

Tim waited. 

" _ Sorry. We do the same thing every day, but somehow this kid can't remember how to do it. What's up _ ?" 

"He likes me," Tim said. A huge smile broke out on his face and he couldn't stop it. 

" _ Who- oh the Baker _ ?!" 

"Yeah." 

" _ That's awesome. I liked him _ ." 

"And he likes me."

Bart laughed. " _ You said that. You wanna tell me all about it?"  _

He did. So he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have story requests, questions or just want to say hello-- follow DNA and I on twitter at [@PBrubbs](https://twitter.com/PBrubbs) and [@Dnawhite51](https://twitter.com/Dnawhite51) and see the process of our day to day writing frustrations.


	4. Chapter 4

Conner seemed a little tense as they left the gym. Tim hadn't complained like he usually did while they were finishing up, and Conner had slowly stopped talking. 

"Is something wrong?" Tim asked. 

"No," Conner replied, but he wouldn't meet Tim's eyes and he knew that he was lying. He let him have the moment though and crossed the road. 

Tim pulled the door to the bakery open and looked back at Conner. He had stopped a few paces behind him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Tim asked. 

"I wish you didn't like a Wayne, but I guess Jason's not such a bad guy." Tim let the bakery door close. He could feel Donna staring at them through the window. 

"What?" 

"You didn't tell me how the interview went, but Bart said he talked to you that day." Conner looked a little hurt, but also resigned. "He wouldn't tell me what you talked about, so I figured it was probably…" Conner shrugged. "It wasn't hard to figure out. You look happy around him." 

Things had been strange since they broke up. They never really talked about the change. Tim thought maybe that they were afraid that talking about it would ruin their existing relationship. There were things now that Tim took to Bart when Conner had always been who he went to first. Tim pulled back because sometimes it was hard to keep his feelings separate. There were days when it felt like he and Conner were still dating. They hung out and teased and prodded, everything they'd done when they were dating, but then eventually Cassie would call and Conner would leave and they'd have to slip back into the roles that they'd forgotten about for that day. It was difficult, but he couldn't imagine his life without Conner in it.

This was Conner reaching out and being supportive, even though he wasn't comfortable with it. Tim smiled and grabbed his arm. "Save the sentimental moments for after the cupcakes," he said. Conner chuckled and let himself be dragged in. 

Cassie texted him 'DETAILS' and half a screen of heart emojis the next day. 

For all that his friends thought something was happening between them, nothing had changed. Tim still sat in the kitchen with Jason watching him bake after he was done taking pictures. They talked like they did before. But he'd have to leave for class, or Jason would get called away and they'd leave without talking about anything. 

After a week of that he'd had enough. Tim paced in front of his photo wall and talked to the cross eyed Conner and Bart on his wall for half an hour he finally worked up the nerve and called Jason. 

"_ Tim _?" Jason said with the sound of the kitchen in the background. 

"Hey. Do you want to go on a date?" 

"_ What _?" 

"You said you liked me. And I know I told you that I liked you back. So were you ever going to ask me out?" 

"_ Uh. Yes. Probably. Maybe _?" 

"Does Friday work for you?" 

"_ Tell him yes," _Biz said in the background. 

Tim smiled as Jason answered him, "_ Yes. Friday sounds good." _

"Okay. Pick me up at seven?"

"_ Okay _," Jason replied. 

"Okay. See you on Friday." 

"_ Yeah. Bye Tim." _

"Bye," he said and hung up after a few beats of silence. 

Tim opened the group chat as soon as he hung up. 

**TD**: I asked him out. 

**BA**: Awesome! When is it?! 

**TD**: Friday. 

**CL**: Are you serious?

**CL**: You're going out on Valentine's?

**TD**: It's Valentine's?

**BA**: You should get him chocolates.

**BA**: No! A Teddy Bear.

**BA**: Flowers.

**TD**: Should I really get him a gift?

**CL**: No. 

Their conversation devolved into how bad Bart was at gifts and as he was pulling out his mattress his phone chimed.

**CS**: Your first date is on Valentine's Day?! Call me when you're picking out your outfit. 

Tim promised Cassie he would and climbed into his slightly lumpy bed. 

\---

"First date on Valentine's day, huh? That's ballsy." Donna hummed when Jason glared back at her. She peeked over his shoulder at what he was writing in his planner. "Woah-- show him this and he'll move it. Your planner looks like the wall of a serial killer."

Jason covered the book with his arms and groaned. He'd always had a really crazy planner. He'd never been good at keeping journals, but he could do things in bullets. So he recapped his days and filled in notes and ideas and he had sticky notes sticking out every which way with small reminders and weird doodles from people stopping by. He hated when people looked at it. It felt like they were violating his privacy or something.

"You are no help. Leave," he told her curtly but that just made her roll her eyes at him and pull up a chair next to his desk. 

"Does that mean you _ need _ help?" She asked with an evil grin, batting her eyes at him. 

"Not from you," he grumbled feeling helpless. "Or Roy, or Biz...definitely not Kyle." He shuddered when he thought about Kyle casually suggesting they go to a healing crystal conference the day before.

Donna chuckled and sighed dramatically, pushing the chair around in a slow circle. "Well if you _ did _ want my advice, I'd probably tell you not to overthink it. Just do dinner. Lots of talking happens at dinner. If dinner sucks, do a movie. No talking happens there at all." She pushed up out of the chair and pat his head before she headed out to the front counter to take over for Baz. Jason waited until she was through the curtain to call Barbara. 

"_ Jay _ ?" She asked sounding a little confused. They talked all the time, but usually his sister in law was the one to reach out. It started when her and Dick started dating. Dick complained all the time that his girlfriend and his brother _ had _ to like eachother or it would never work. So she forced her friendship on him and Jason was mostly glad that she did. They didn't get super close until after the accident though. Almost everyone tried to get her to cheer up, trying to get her out, push her to be better and happier and rise above it all. But Jason knew a thing or two about being at the bottom. He didn't try to get her out. He just showed up. They watched reruns of shitty reality TV and eventually she started talking. They kept talking-- but Jay still sucked at calling. " _ Did someone die, or did you finally give into the truest depth of our brohood?" _

"No one died and I already know I suck, so you can save that one," he told her and she hummed. "Actually I was calling to ask a favor."

"_ Rock, paper, scissors _," she told him and he bit back his groan at her complete lameness. Her and Dick really were a perfect couple.

Jason took a breath knowing the flood gate was about to open and rested his forehead on his hand. "Do you still have that friend who owns that new restaurant downtown?"

"_ Cobblepot? Yeah, we still talk. You need a reservation _?"

"Yeah…" Jason hesitated. "For two… on Friday."

The other end of the line stayed silent for the longest second of Jason's life and when Barbara finally spoke it was sticky. "_ Jason Peter Wayne, do you have a _ date-- _ on _ Valentine's _ Day? _" 

He couldn't hold back his groan. "Please don't tell Dick. It's our first date and he'll ruin it."

"_ Oh no fair! _ " She huffed in frustration knowing that she was the worst at keeping secrets from her husband, but she relented, " _ But okay, for you my bro, I will get you that reservation." _

"Seven Thirty?"

"_ Seven Thirty _," she confirmed and they hung up. 

He marked it in his planner. 

-

Biz kicked him out of the kitchen at five on Friday and pushed him up to his apartment. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach and as he showered off the remnants of his day at work and dried his hair. He brushed it back and put some weird wax thing that Dick had given him in it that didn't really do anything, but it smelled good. He shaved and slapped on some cologne and when he couldn't put it off anymore he pulled out his Barbara approved date outfit and got dressed. It was a pair of blue washed jeans, a sky blue button up and a brown corduroy vest with a lighter brown tie. He threw a slate toned blazer over it and looked at himself. With his tattoos all covered he almost looked like he could be an upstanding citizen. He smirked and slipped on his glasses and watch before he saw the time and headed back down stairs. 

Donna and Roy catcalled him as he walked out through the bakery to check on them one last time. 

"For god's sakes, _ go _," Donna told him. "And if Tim doesn't want to peel that vest off you, come find me later." Jason glared at her, but his face was also red so he was sure it didn't give the desired effect. 

Tim's apartment wasn't far from the bakery so he decided to walk. The streets were crowded with couples all looking around like Gotham wasn't its usual harsh self. He buzzed Tim's room and Tim unlocked the gate telling him to come up. Jason's heart sped up with every step. He stood outside of Tim's door for a minute trying to get himself together. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually been on a date and wanted it to go somewhere. Biz and his wife Artemis set him up with random people all of the time, but he always knew it wasn't going to mean anything. This felt different. 

He knocked before he could freak himself out too much and, as if Tim had been waiting by the door, he opened about a second after. Tim was all bright eyes, and it made it hard to actually look at what he was wearing-- but Jason said, "You look amazing," and meant it regardless. 

"You do to," Tim replied a little shyly. Jason grinned at him wondering when it got so easy for him to do that. He offered his hand to Tim and he took it, letting Jason lead him out of the building. 

Tim had never heard of the restaurant where they were going, and Jason assured him that he'd never actually been there. 

"Its run by a guy my sister in law dated in high school," he told Tim when they got out of the cab. "Drives Dick crazy that she still goes there." 

They were both shocked and probably a little appalled at the large penguin ice sculpture that was right behind the hostess stand. He was glad there was a couple in front of them because it gave Jason time to choke down his laugh before it was their turn. They were seated quickly, the woman gawking at his name on the paper before she ran back to make sure everything was ready for them. Most of the restaurant seemed normal as they were led to their table right by the window that let in the perfect amount of light. He almost wished it were worse. They took off their jackets and Jason finally took in what Tim was wearing, a blue silk short sleeved button up with swans on it, dark slacks and loafers. Loafers were Jason's weakness. He wasn't even wearing socks. Did he know how weirdly sexy that was? Tim didn't seem to notice Jason's inner turmoil as he sat down. He frowned at Jason's sleeves and made a face. 

"What?" Jason asked. 

"I like your tattoos," Tim admitted with a little shrug. "They make you seem more approachable."

Jason laughed, no one had ever told him that in his entire life. "My mom says they make me look like a delinquent. That's why people are always eyeing me when we go anywhere."

Tim blinked at him like that was crazy. "You have a cupcake tattoo on your forearm. What kind of delinquent has a fucking cupcake tattoo?"

Jason clutched his pearls and gasped in mock shame. "Language, Timothy," he chided, earning a laughed _ shut up _ and a splash of water flicked at him. But he undid his cuffs and rolled his sleeves so that his forearms were colorfully exposed. Tim was about to say something when the waiter walked up and it took everything in Jason's power not to laugh again. 

All of the wait staff were in tuxes, which wouldn't have been odd if they weren't also wearing little orange beaks on their noses. Ordering an ice tea with a straight face was just about the hardest thing that he had ever had to do. He was so glad it was a set menu when the waiter finally walked off and he and Tim burst out laughing. They spent about thirty minutes musing over what could have possibly possessed the owner into thinking a penguin themed high end restaurant was exactly what Gotham needed. The food was awesome, it was just the atmosphere that was strange. 

They talked about a lot of things, often getting off topic in the middle of stories. What had started out as Tim telling him about the worst Valentine's that he had ever had, morphed into a great heist of a drug store where Bart had distracted the teller while Tim and Cassie ran out with a pregnancy test. 

"She had the money," Tim told him looking almost bashful about it. "But none of us could bear the thought of our parents looking at the bank statement. She ended up going back later and leaving a twenty on the counter and running away." He laughed thinking about it before Jason urged him back to the original story. 

They picked at their desert, holding hands loosely across the table and Jason couldn't help but wonder why holding hands with Tim felt so nice. It instantly relaxed him like he had plugged back in to recharge. 

"Which one is your favorite?" Tim asked having given up on the cake after telling Jason once you had the good stuff you couldn't go back. He was holding Jason's hand in both of his so that his arm was off the table so that he could see all of them. 

"It's not on my arm," Jason told him with a grin. 

Tim blinked, a heated curiosity taking over his features. "Where is it?"

"I'll show you sometime." Jason shrugged and abandoned the cake as well. Tim was right. It was shameful

"Is that a promise?" Tim asked when the waiter came by with the check, he hadn't realised how close they were leaning in. He paid despite Tim's protests and they left the penguin hell bundled back up. It had been windy when they went in, but the night had calmed and there were less people on the streets. "Do you want to walk?" Tim asked as they watched another cab go by them. 

"Sure," Jason answered in content and they started back the way they came. 

They kept talking about nothing and everything that popped into their heads. Their hands brushed a couple times before Jason's fingers caught his. Tim's story paused for a second before he squeezed his hand and continued, unable to keep the smile off his face as he talked. 

When they got back to his building, Tim stepped up onto the stairs and turned. He barely had to look up to meet Jason's eyes. "I want to kiss you." 

Jason blinked and looked surprised by the blunt statement. "Okay," he uttered. 

Tim touched his neck, running his pinky over the edge of a bright tattoo that like to peek out from Jason's shirts. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see all of them, but more than that he wanted to kiss him. "Did you ever watch How I Met Your Mother?"

"Yes," Jason breathed. 

"So you remember Victoria? And how the build up to the kiss was better than the kiss?" His eyes dipped to Jason's lips. 

"I remember thinking it was bull shit." With that proclamation Jason closed the distance between them. It was a soft kiss, their lips barely touched. Tim hummed, pulled harder on Jason's neck and pressed forward. His heart was racing, every nerve alight. The sound of the city faded into the background and it was just the feel of Jason's skin under his hands, the pressure of his lips against his own. The slide of their tongues touching had him pulling back. They didn't go far, their hot breaths mingling in the shared air. Tim kept his eyes closed. Jason leaned forward and Tim stepped back, but didn't move his hand. He opened his eyes to Jason's confusion. He brushed his thumb against his neck and smiled. 

"Can I hold on to this for a little while?" he asked. 

"What?" Jason said his eyes searching Tim's face. 

"This first date and first kiss?" He lowered his hand. "I've never really gotten to do this in this order."

Tim saw Jason take a breath before his fingers came up and he brushed Tim's where he was still touching his neck. Jason kissed Tim's knuckles as he pulled his hand away. "Okay."

"I had a really good time tonight. I meant to tell you that before." Instead of blurting out that he wanted to kiss him. 

"I did too." 

"So, I'm supposed to wait three days to ask you out again right?" 

"Or give me a chance to ask you," Jason said with a huffed laugh. 

"Oh." Tim bit back his grin as Jason frowned at him. 

"Maybe I should make you wait three days." 

"So our next date's on Monday?" 

"You-" Jason looked too pleased for his irritation to stick.

"It's my turn to plan it. I promise no penguins will be involved." 

Jason looked a little speechless then his smile tilted. "I have cake consults until one, but I can do anytime after." 

"Okay. I'll pick you up at one." Tim leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Jason." 

"Goodnight," Jason replied softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have story requests, questions or just want to say hello-- follow DNA and I on twitter at [@PBrubbs](https://twitter.com/PBrubbs) and [@Dnawhite51](https://twitter.com/Dnawhite51) and see the process of our day to day writing frustrations.


	5. Chapter 5

Garth looked even more nervous than he had the last time Tim had met with him. Dick was in his office going through the pictures that Tim had turned in. He'd told Tim to stick around so he was wandering around the roughly walled space. Tim walked up next to him, Garth tensed and looked over, he sighed when he saw it was him.

"I thought you were Dick for a moment." 

"Thanks?" Tim said and held his hand above his head then back down to his height. Garth chuckled. "I turned in the photos. Dick said he should have them to the printer by Wednesday." 

"And all over Gotham by this time next week." 

"Opening night is how many days away?" 

"Nineteen," Garth answered. "I have a countdown on my phone." He showed him the numbers ticking by. 

"Tim," Dick called. "Oh hey Garth. Today is your last visit. Then I'm kicking you out, but first- Come see the pictures." 

They went over the pictures. Dick gave him a few tweaks that he needed, but was mostly happy with what he'd turned in. He promised that he'd have them to him the next morning and they started talking about lunch. 

"Do you want to come with us?" Dick asked. He could see that Dick was gearing up to convince him if he tried to refuse. 

"Actually I have a date," he told him.

"A date with  _ who _ ?" Dick asked. His eyes were flinty. 

"Jason." Dick looked surprised. Tim panicked and took a few steps back. Maybe he wasn't supposed to say that. "I should really be going. I don't want to be late. Thanks Dick." He slipped out as Dick called after him. 

Biz was in the front talking to a woman who looked like she was taller than Jason. She leaned her hip against the counter as she adjusted the collar of Biz's shirt. 

"Tim!" Biz called when he noticed him. "Come. Meet my love. Jason is changing." The woman turned and Tim stutter stepped as he walked in. 

"We've met," he offered. 

"We have. I made your friend cry," she said. Her sharp eyes lightening with a smile that was almost too much of a smirk to even really be called a smile. 

"He couldn't open doors for like two days after your session. It was kind of hilarious." 

"They are regulars at the gym," she offered Biz's confused look. "I'm Artemis. I don't think I ever introduced myself." 

"I'm Tim." She shook his hand when he held it out. "So the gym's yours?" 

"For the most part," she answered. "You've been coming for a while…" 

He was telling her about his cupcake deal with Conner when Jason stepped out of the kitchen. He was in a Henley that was tighter than the ones he normally wore and had been pushed up above his elbows, showing off the art on his arms. The emerald color of the shirt made his eyes even more blue. Tim had argued with Cassie a few days ago about colors and she'd laughed at him when he'd said Jason's eyes were the color of a winter morning sky. Now they reminded him of summer, a steady breeze, and soaking in the sun. He realized that he had stopped mid sentence and felt his face heat up. Biz was grinning at him when Tim looked back to them. 

"They aren't hassling you are they?" Jason asked walking around the counter.

Tim shook his head. "Artemis made Conner cry." 

Jason chuckled. "As much as I want to hear that story, we have somewhere to be right?" 

Tim took the hand offered to him. "You like hot dogs?" 

"I guess?" 

They walked down to the park and stopped at a few vendors. By the time they sat down on a boulder overlooking the park they had an array of food that had no business being in a meal together stacked in their arms. 

"Are we having a picnic?" Jason asked. 

"I didn't have a basket. So I had to improvise," he answered. "Now hand over that churro."

"A churro we didn't-" Jason stopped when he saw the churro in his hand Tim smiled as he took a bite. "When did-" Jason mumbled before shaking his head and unpiling his trays onto the boulder next to him. 

"So, Dick looked like he was going to murder me earlier," Tim offered. 

"What?" 

"I told him I had a date. If he had laser vision I'm pretty sure I'd be a pile of ash on his office floor. Was I not supposed to tell him we were dating? Cause I did." Tim took another bite feeling guilty as he looked over to Jason. 

“Shit,” Jason groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he let his head fall back. In everything that had been going on the last couple of days he’d forgotten to tell Dick. He’d sent a quick thumbs up to Barbara after the date and swore her to secrecy until he could tell Dick himself-- but he’d taken for granted that Tim would see him first. “No, it’s fine. I’ve just been busy and I haven’t had the chance to talk to him,” he explained and tore off a chunk of churro. “It’s not you, I swear. Dick’s just a busy body and he hates when I keep shit from him.” He chewed on the cinnamon goodness and hummed in content. “Though, I also tend to have horrible taste in men. So I can’t blame him for being the way he is. Don’t let him scare you away?” he asked hopefully. 

“Of course not.” Tim rolled his eyes and stole the churro back while Jason tested the hotdog. They had very conflicting opinions on hotdog toppings and he clung onto the argument about why ketchup was an essential condiment so he could avoid thinking about everything else. 

What really bothered Jason was if Dick knew then that meant his parents would know too. Dick spoke to them almost every other day and he knew that he collected reports on him for them. It wasn’t that he didn’t want people to know about Tim, but he’d wanted to stay in their little bubble of just them for a little while. But Jason already knew he could expect a call from his father tomorrow, probably urged by his mother who wouldn’t call herself. 

So he chose not to think about it, instead he focused on Tim, lasering in on every little thing about him. He asked about his childhood and wasn’t surprised to hear that it had been a lot like his own. Bright kid with a lot of promise and a big future already planned for him but anxiety and pressure making him want to be anything else. He sat cross legged in front of him on the bolder, ignoring the people walking by as he held Tim’s hand, tracing the lines on his palm as he listened to him talk. “What do you see?” Tim asked him why a teasing smile that made his nose wrinkle a little bit. 

It was hard for Jason to make himself look away from him but he put on a very serious face and pushed his glasses up a little higher on his nose before he bent more carefully over his hand. “Let’s see,” he hummed and ran his finger over the line in the middle. “Your life line is nice and long. You won’t be dying until you are a hundred and seventeen.” 

Tim tilted his head. “Nice and peaceful?” 

“No, you’ll fall into the bear enclosure at the zoo,” he said very calmly and Tim gasped out a horrible gasping laugh in shock as Jason continued. “Your love line seemed a little… rocky," he told him having absolutely no idea what line was what.    


Tim frowned at him. “How so?”

“When’s your birthday?” Jason asked. 

“July 19th.” 

“Ah,” Jason nodded soberly and let go of his hand. “That has to be it,” he told him, leaning back on his hands. “You’re a cancer.” 

Tim looked confused. “And?”

“I’m a Leo.” Jason shook his head sadly, but he was having a hard time biting down the grin that was trying to break out on his face. “Emotional signs are entirely incompatible. We are doomed,” he sighed dramatically and rolled back so that he was laying on the bolder, looking up at the clouds. 

“How do you even know that?” Tim demanded, eyes narrow as he glared down at him, blocking the view with an even better one. 

“I am well versed in the stars, Timothy,” Jason told him. “We go way back. Like diapers.” 

Tim laughed at that and Jason grinned, pulling him down into a kiss because he has a freckle under his right eye that had been teasing him. “You are an idiot,” Tim muttered when he pulled back, but stayed close. 

Jason nodded letting his eyes trace every part of Tim’s face. “Tim.” 

“Yes?” 

“I like you,” he whispered and Tim beamed for just a second before he schooled his expression and sighed. 

“C'mon," he told him, sliding off the bolder and holding out his hands for Jason. “I unfortunately have a test to study for and I need to drop you off.” They took the long way back to the bakery, walking four extra blocks just to keep holding each other's hand. He hesitated by the stairs of the back entrance to his apartment, keeping a silly argument going that had already been won so that he wouldn’t have to say goodbye yet, but he knew that he had to. 

“What’s with your face?” Tim asked as Jason leaned against the wall trying to decide how honest he should be. 

“I don’t know if I should say.” He finally decided after a minute of chewing on his cheek. 

Tim stepped closer and ran his hands from Jason’s shoulders and down his arms. “Just say it.” 

Jason put a hand on Tim’s hip and pulled him in closer so that he was leaning against Jason looking a little surprised but not uncomfortable. He let his other hand run up the back of his neck and into his hair, running a thumb over his cheekbone. He pulled him in, telling himself to enjoy this, this was the only kiss he was getting and this was as far as this date went. Tim looked dazed when he pulled back and Jason grinned at him, it was easier to say it when he looked like that. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” he admitted and chuckled, “But I also know I can’t ask you to stay.” He sighed and straightened up. 

Tim shook his head and took a step back from Jason and then another step for good measure and Jason laughed again. “Three days?”

Tim nodded and bit his bottom lip. “Okay.” 

-

Kyle teased him relentlessly through their entire list of appointments on Thursday about just how happy he looked. He told him to fuck off, but he also knew that he couldn’t argue with him. Just knowing that he was about to spend a few hours with Tim had made him more than pleasant to their patrons, he was even smiling at them. He was setting up for his last appointment of the day when his dad walked into the tasting room and grinned at him. 

Jason blinked and looked down at his appointment book when he realised it was his father’s assistant’s name. 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” he asked as he accepted his hug and pulled back to look at him. He almost laughed. “And what are you wearing?” 

Bruce made a face. “What do you mean?” he asked looking down at his outfit. He was in shorts, a baseball cap and a black tshirt. He looked about as far from Bruce Wayne as anyone possibly could. He could even see the bat tattoo that he had gotten with Jason when he’d hit his one year sobriety mark, dark on his forearm. “I’m in disguise," he told him with the lamest dad smile. 

Jason shook his head and forced the smile down. He didn’t need his dad telling him how happy he looked too. “Why did you make an appointment? You could have just called-” 

Bruce held up a hand to stop him. “My son has a very popular business that I am proud to support. You don’t get anywhere in life by asking for favors,” he reminded him with a quirk of his eyebrow and a stoic face that could have made him forget the stupid disguise and see through to the Wayne in front of him. “And I need the most spectacular cake that has ever been seen.” He looked over Jason’s shoulder to Kyle who waved at him. 

“For mom’s birthday?” he guessed, waving him over to the tasting table. 

“Bingo," he told him and slid the details over, already printed out and in a folder. 

“Why did you even bother with a tasting when you know exactly what you want?”

“Because I missed you,” Bruce told him. “And I wanted cake.” He pulled one of the cakes to him and took a bite, making eyes at Jason that he couldn’t help but smile at. Everyone always saw his dad as this scary business guy, but the truth was that Bruce was a complete dork. He was dad to a t, and Jason had loved growing up with him-- Jason just wished that he had done the growing up part better. “Alfred is going to faint when he tries this.”

“Alfred is coming?” he asked looking up from the paper. He hadn’t seen him in forever. 

“Everyone is," his father said and glanced up at him. “Speaking of... “ he cleared his throat and tried to look casual. “Are you planning on bringing Tim?” 

“Dad…” 

“What?” Bruce asked. “Is it so bad that I want to meet the guy you are seeing?” 

“When we’ve only had three dates?” Jason gave him a pointed look. “Yeah, it’s a little weird. And Dick already freaked him out--” 

“We’ll be nice,” Bruce promised. “And it would mean so much to your mother.” 

Jason’s heart clenched at the mention of his mom and he swallowed whatever else he was going to say. “I’ll ask him," he said finally to get him off his back, but wasn’t sure if he was actually going to go through with it or not. His dad grinned and went back to praising him about his cake. 

-

Tim was watching the other side of the street when he found him in front of the old theater, completely unaware of Jason. He took the opportunity to sneak a photo of him and send it to Tim before he slipped around the ticket booth and behind him. He waited for Tim to pull out his phone and look towards where he had been and then he snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest, making him squeal. He grinned and laughed as Tim smacked him on the chest, his face red and eyes bright. “You jerk," he told him pushing him to the doors. 

“I was preparing you for the movie!” Jason insisted unable to stop laughing. Tim hadn’t exactly jumped at the idea of a horror movie, but Jason was looking forward to him grabbing his hand every time he jumped. 

Tim watched Jason because he couldn't watch the screen. He wasn't even sure why he'd let Jason talk him into the horror flick. He had managed to talk his way out of going to any horror movie for the last six years. And yet here he was. Jason's eyes flicked across the screen. Occasionally he would look over to Tim, and Tim would make sure he was looking at the screen. The suspense music stopped and Tim calmed down. He leaned against Jason, hands wrapped around his forearm as the idiots on the screen separated. He closed his eyes when the music started again and hugged Jason's arm tighter. He didn't let up even as the movie devolved into screams and blood. He kept holding onto Jason's arm as they walked back out into the lobby. 

"Did you even watch any of it?" Jason asked. 

"I watched the end. And that one kids death," Tim offered and got a fond smile. 

"I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone that likes horror movies less than my dad," Jason said with a smile. It was a different smile, one he hadn't seen before. "One time he sat in the theater with earphones in and kept his eyes closed the entire time because Dick and I weren't old enough to watch it by ourselves." 

"Cassie's aunt used to take us. She'd sit a row back and poke us or kick the seat during scary moments. The last horror movie I went to Conner scared Bart and he ended up knocking over his entire large drink into my lap. So thank you for not doing that." 

"Oh man. I knew I forgot something." He leaned against Jason's shoulder as they walked down the street. "Do you want to grab something to eat?" 

"Always," Tim answered. 

They ended up in a pizza parlor a few blocks over from Tim's apartment and spent twenty minutes staring at the menu bickering about pizza toppings. When they finally placed their order Jason snuck pineapple onto it while Tim was filling their cups. He stared at the chunks when their pizza was placed on the stand on their table. Jason smiled. 

"You said you'd never tried it." 

"You hadn't tried broccoli. I don't see any of that on here." 

"Next time we get pizza you can put broccoli on it," Jason said with clear disgust on his face. Tim made a face at him before taking a slice. "You'll like it," Jason reassured him. 

He did. He kept frowning though while Jason watched him. He finished the bite and set the slice down. 

"I hate you. Now I have to give back my pineapple hating card." Jason laughed and grabbed his own. 

-

The next day he walked in to take pictures of the new cupcakes. Roy set a matcha cake with cream cheese frosting and then he pulled out a pineapple upside down cake. He looked back at the matcha cake. There was a sugar topping that looked like broccoli. 

"Is he in the kitchen?" Tim asked. Roy nodded.

"Seriously?" he asked as he walked back into the room. Jason was hiding behind the stand mixer, but he could see his shoulders shaking as he laughed. 

"I felt inspired," Jason answered and peeked over the top. He rolled his eyes and went back out front to take pictures. He had a meeting with his advisor and couldn't spend as much time as he wanted giving Jason shit. 

-

"Jason's coming over," he said as he sat down next to Conner and picked the controller up. Conner hit pause as soon as Tim had unpaused the game. 

"Is that your way of saying get out?" he asked with a laugh. 

"No. I just wanted to let you know." 

"So you don't care if I stay here while your boyfriend comes over?" 

Tim stared at the pause screen. "Actually, could you stay?" 

"Why?" Conner asked. He knew that if he refused to answer Conner would drop it, but he shrugged. 

"We're taking it slow. Only it's getting harder and harder to remember that." 

Conner laughed and unpaused the screen. "So I'm the dance chaperone?" Conner tapped his thigh a couple times. "Ah ah ah. Remember to keep space for God between you." 

"If you do that, I might just have to murder you." 

"But Timmy what would  _ God _ think?" 

"He'd say you deserved it," he mumbled and sniped Conner's character. They were yelling at each other when he heard a knock at the door. He hadn't heard the intercom. He tripped over Conner's legs and flipped him off before opening the door. Jason looked a little concerned until his eyes saw the game screen. 

"Who's winning?" Jason asked. 

"I am," Tim said beaming up at Jason. He bounced up to kiss his cheek then scrambled to get back to the controller as the fight started counting down. Jason settled on the couch behind him. He leaned against his legs and trash talked Conner. 

Conner died again and Tim cheered. 

Tim leaned back and looked up at Jason. "I am undefeated. Do you want a turn against the champion?" 

"Be warned. He cheats," Conner said as he headed for the fridge. Tim didn't bother denying it.

"It's been a while since I've played," Jason said and slid down into Conner's spot on the floor. Conner sat three bottles of soda on the coffee table and settled on the couch behind them. 

A few rounds later he felt Conner lay down. 

"He's worse than Cassie," Conner whispered and Tim laughed. 

Jason grumbled and shot Conner a look. Tim scooted over and handed Conner his controller. "You need to try for combos more." They played a few rounds while he coached him. The first time Jason beat Conner, Tim cheered and kissed him. 

As much as it pained Jason to admit it, he didn't hate Conner. He actually kind of liked him. He spent the entire time asking Jason questions while repeatedly kicking his ass at Mortal Kombat-- but it wasn't what he'd been expecting. If he was Tim's best friend and Conner was in his position he probably would have asked him about all of the horrible shit that had been in the papers. But Conner asked him about his family, laughing when he asked if his father really was the spawn of satan, to which Jason replied, "Yes of course." And pulled up a photo he had of him practically breaking Dick's hand when they got their tattoos. He'd been such a baby about it. 

"No offense." Conner laughed when he handed his phone back. "But I've always found if hard to think of your family as human. I just thought you guys were perfect robots."

"Same." Jason chuckled. "And none taken. It's hard to see through all the parties and the fancy cars sometimes." Conner smirked and then Jason remembered what he promised his father. "Speaking of parties, my dad came by the shop a few days ago to special order a cake for my mom's birthday." He sighed, wishing he had just lied and said Tim had other plans. "And I guess he talked to Dick cause he asked if I was bringing you to which I promised I'd ask." Jason bit his lip as Tim blinked at him clearly surprised. He looked up at Conner. "You and Cassie could come too if you want to look behind the whole robot thing." 

Conner snorted but he could also see a little relief in Tim's eyes at the thought of some back up. "You dont think your parents would mind having a Luthor there." 

"They are inviting so many people they probably won't even notice," he promised. "You should see the cake that they ordered."

"Well, if you are making the cake." Tim sighed and leaned against his arm in content making Jason's heart swell with warmth. Jason lost the game a few more times before he gave Tim to controller back, pulling him between his legs so he could pout against his back. 

-

Jason ran into Conner at the gym a few times after that. He had switched to night times whenever Cassie started demanding his mornings for wedding calls. They just nodded to each other the first time, but the second he stopped to say hi. The third time they got treadmills next to each other and Conner challenged him to a race that Jason destroyed him at. Jason did better with cardio-- but Conner could out lift him any day. They kept competing and eventually they went back to the bakery for shakes after. 

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way," Conner told him when he fell into the booth side of the table, the bakery almost empty since it was so late. "But I really didn't expect to actually like you."

Jason cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "I'm actually not sure how to take that at all."

Conner laughed. " I just…" he took a deep breath and his smile dropped slightly. "I don't want to say anything that Tim hasn't told you."

"I know you dated," Jason told him sighing. "But Tim hasn't told me yet. He came into the bakery right after you started dating Cassie. I don't think he remembers. But that's how we met. I haven't brought it up yet. I just thought maybe he would want to tell me about it first." 

Conner took a drink of his shake and watched Jason for a minute. "It's still kind of weird sometimes," Conner admitted. "And I hate that we don't talk like we used to, but I get why. But he's been calling more since he met you," Conner said and smiled again. "So… thanks. For that." 

Jason hadn't done anything but he nodded anyway and they moved on to talk about wedding stuff. 

-

"Are you trying to steal my best friend?" Tim asked when he showed up at his apartment about an hour later. Conner was sitting in the living being attacked by Boo. Scout watched, her little tail wagging like crazy the only sign of life in her. Tim was only in the door for a second before the dogs turned on him and attacked. The laugh that fell out of Tim as Scout licked his ears was the most perfect sound in the entire world and Conner met them at the door. 

"Okay. I've really got to go now," he said looking down at his phone. "Think you two can be unchaperoned for a few minutes?" He asked directing his question at Tim who went beet red and hugged him goodbye. He fist bumped Jason. "See you Friday?"

"Sure thing. I'll meet you out front," he told him and waved as he left. Tim pulled himself out of the throng of dogs, crossed his arms, and tilted his head at him. "We ran into each other at the gym. I kicked his ass on the treadmill and he reminded me how very weak I am. We made plans to do it again." He shrugged trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. 

Tim blinked at them. "So you bake, you're beautiful, you get along with my best friend, and you are taking a horrible work out experience off of my plate?" Jason frowned not sure if this was a good question or not until Tim grinned and pulled him down into a kiss. "Why are you perfect?" He asked into his lips. Jason didn't answer, he just pushed forward and kissed him again, harder this time so that they were both breathless when there was a knock on the door and he had to pull away from him. 

"Our chaperones," he explained heavily and straightened Tim's hair before he went to the door and greeted Biz and Artemis at the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jason seemed surprised when Tim asked him what he was doing on Saturday and after checking his calendar found out that he was off. Tim knew that Jason didn't take many days off, or many full days at least. But he hadn't expected him to sound so surprised. When he stopped by the bakery on Friday to post the new pictures Roy told him that Biz had rearranged the schedule so that he was off. He also mentioned that it was driving Jason crazy because he didn't remember giving himself a weekend day off. 

Jason looked relaxed when they met up at the halfway points between their apartments. He'd told Tim that he was going to sleep in and it looked like he had. He looked warm and relaxed. Tim burrowed into the warmth of his hoodie as he hugged him in greeting. 

"What are we doing today?" Jason asked, barely letting Tim go. 

"The same thing we do every day," Tim replied. 

"Try and take over the world," they said together. They started laughing maniacally at each other and the lady next to them stared at them like they were crazy and as soon as the crosswalk changed hightailed it across the street. 

Jason kept his arm around him as they walked. The zoo was further out than they could walk so they caught the subway. Jason grinned, but didn't say anything as he held onto the bar and Tim held onto him. He could reach the bar, but he liked this better. 

"Is that your photo?" Jason asked. Tim looked up and saw the ad next to the map. It was one of Garth's paintings. Tim stared at it. He knew that most people would only see the art he'd photographed, but he'd taken that picture and it was out there for everyone to see. 

"It is," he said feeling a little awed. As they walked down the platform he saw a few more of the ads, different pictures of the different pieces. 

"Do you want to like take a picture with it?" Jason asked when he stopped in front of one of the full sized banners at a bus stop. Tim looked to him. 

"Would that be stupid?" 

"No. Turn around and smile."

He made a funny face and pointed at the photo behind him. When Jason showed him he smiled and sent it to himself. "Normally I don't put digital photos on the wall, but I think I can make an exception for this." 

Tim squeezed Jason's hand and looked again at the banner. 

"I'm sending it to Dick," Jason said. 

"What? No." Jason smirked and showed him that the photo had sent. Dick's response came back immediately. -They turned out great, didn't they?-

"Tell him thank you for me," he said. 

Tim paid for the tickets and Jason disappeared into the gift shop as soon as they had walked inside. He came back out with two penguin hats and plopped one on Tim's head before putting the other on his own. 

They spent the better part of the afternoon commentating the animals like a nature documentary and trying to avoid this family that kept ending up at the same exhibit as them even though they never walked the same way. They had a little girl that was scared of everything and very loud. 

"Why do they sell penguin hats, if they don't have penguins?" Jason asked while staring at the map. 

"Because penguins are popular animals," Tim offered with shrug. He wanted to go back and watch the hippos some more. 

"I feel like I've been bamboozled." 

"More like bamZOObled," Tim said and blinked. 

Jason turned and stared at him. Even the penguin hat staring at him from the top of Jason's head looked like it was judging him. 

"No. Just - no." 

"It sounded funny in my head," Tim defended. Jason tugged him in while he laughed. They went to look at the hippos again while Tim did not at all pout and Jason laughed. 

-

A few days later, Tim clung to Jason as he kissed him. He could still smell the sour scents of the arcade and the little boy who had drank his icee too quickly, but he ignored that. All that mattered was Jason's hands on his back pulling him in and his mouth on his. Conner was upstairs. He was waiting for his and Jason's lunch date to end so they could go over suit choices like Cassie wasn't going to pick a different one anyway. But Tim didn't want to say goodbye. His phone vibrated and he moaned into Jason's mouth and pulled away. He put his forehead against his chest and had to breathe for a few seconds before pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

**CL** : You're going to get arrested for public indecency if you don't come inside. 

**TD** : I hate you. 

Tim looked up at Jason. "Ah fuck," he mumbled and pulled Jason down for another heated kiss. "I should-" another kiss. "Really-" Jason kissed his neck and he had to bite his lip to stay quiet. Conner did have a point. "There's suits-" he tried again. "And you have cakes." Jason groaned and took a step back. Tim swayed toward him. 

"So Friday?" Jason asked, his voice low and full of promise. Tim nearly threw himself at him but nodded instead and finally pulled the building door open. 

"Can't wait to look at some tentacles with you," Tim called halfway through the door. 

"Oh shit. I forgot about that." Dick hadn't printed any of the pictures of the statue, he'd wanted it to be a surprise to the public, and if definitely would be. "Go pick some suits." Tim darted out and stole one more kiss before yelling bye and running back inside. 

Conner started clapping at him when he walked in. 

"Shut up," he grumbled. 

"You told me you left the arcade 30 minutes ago. It's like a five minute walk." 

"It wasn't that long," he said, though his lips were sore and he was very glad for his jacket. 

-

"You're on your way, right?" Dick asked as soon as Jason picked up the phone. He hadn't bothered to say hello. Dick was usually cool as a cucumber, but he saved up all of that stress until Opening Day and then unleashed it tenfold. 

Jason straightened his tie and looked at himself. He hadn't worn a suit in a while and it felt a little restricting. Like he was putting on a costume that didn't fit him anymore, even if it was a new. He had let Dick dress him and ended up in a white shirt, black slacks and woolen grey blazer with a red tie and matching pocket square that he had pre tucked into his pocket for him. "I thought we decided that I would come when the show opens just like everyone else," he reminded his brother who he could hear pacing. 

"Yeah," Dick huffed annoyed. "But the cookies-"

"Were delivered by Kyle and Baz along with your weird tentacle cake," Jason finished for him. "And I know it was set up because they sent me pictures and it looks great."

"None of the waiters are dressed right…"

"No one will notice because they will be too obsessed with the tentacle porn." There was silence from the other end and Dick's shoes stopped tapping. "Dick?"

"Oh my god… it really is fucking her. I thought you were being an asshole."

"I'll see you in thirty," he told him trying not to laugh as he checked his watch. Tim was only two blocks away, but there was no telling how he would react to Tim in a suit, "Maybe forty five."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaay--" Dick groaned. 

"Okay, Thirty," he promised and hung up the phone. He shot a quick text to Tim to let him know he was on his way and stopped to look at himself one more time. He pulled his collar up to cover the tattoo of the rosy maple moth he had going up his neck. But after thinking about Tim he stopped and pulled his tie off, leaving the top button undone so that the whole thing could be seen as he headed out the door. 

Tim came down instead of buzzing Jason up, which was probably for the best seeing as Tim in a suit was the best thing he'd ever seen and he wasn't sure they would have made it to the gallery. It had been getting more and more difficult to keep their dates chaperoned and PG had very quickly become PG13. Tim was in a red three piece suit that almost looked like he had painted it on. He'd also put something in his hair that smelled like some kind of spice. Jason wanted to take a bite out of when he hugged him and kissed him hello full in the mouth, unable to settle for his cheek. 

"Sorry," he told him a little sheepishly. "But you look amazing." 

"Don't be sorry," Tim told him, face pink but he was smiling when he took Jason's hand and pulled him down the block before he could decide skipping the opening was worth it. 

They walked the entire way, taking their time because they knew that being in a crowd of people was inevitable. They still got there ten minutes before the show opened and as soon as the woman up front saw Jason she said, "Oh thank God," and rushed them in. 

"What's that about?" Tim asked, clearly confused when she pointed them down the hall to the tentacle room. 

Jason grinned at him. "Dick is kind of a monster when he's stressed," he explained and pulled him to the other room. "Ready to humanize your role model?" Tim looked a little afraid but followed Jason anyway. 

Dick was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He tapped his foot as he watched the lighting guys relight the statue in a less sexual way, but the red filter made it almost worse. His brother groaned and put his head in his hands and Jason found Barbara sitting back in the corner watching her husband lose his mind. He went to her first and she grinned wheeling up to meet him and Tim. 

"Thank God," she said echoing the woman at the door and hugged him hard when he leaned down. "You broke him with the tentacle porn thing, so you have to fix it. But first--" she pushed Jason away and made eyes at Tim with some grabby hands thrown in until he laughed and hugged her too. "You are not what I expected at all," she told him happily and nodded her approval. "I'm Barbara. Jason's heterosexual life partner."

"My sister in law," Jason corrected rolling his eyes. "Forgive her. Dick rubbed his weird on her and it stuck. Be nice to him," he warned her and went to comfort his brother. 

It took right up until the doors opened but he managed to get Dick back into his office and calm him down. Jason straightened Dick's hair and got his shirt tucked back in before he took him by the shoulders and asked, "You good?" 

"Where's your tie?" He asked instead of answering, making a face as he rubbed at Jason's tattoo. 

Jason rolled his eyes and shoved Dick's hand away. "It's an art show. People like looking at art," he reminded him making Dick smile despite himself and they went back out into the throngs of people spilling in. 

He found Tim with Garth who, if possible, looked worse off than Dick who was now smiling and greeting everyone as they walked in. 

"The show looks great," Jason told him as he slipped into the conversation, his hand resting on the small of Tim's back. "Everything really came together."

"You think so?" Garth asked, eyes hopeful and Jason nodded easily before Garth was pulled away by someone else. 

"There are a lot of people here," Tim muttered as the gallery started to fill up. He has his hands clutched together in front of him and Jason pulled a glass of champagne off of a tray walking by. He handed it to Tim who blinked at it.

"You don't have to drink it, but hold onto it," Jason told him. "Otherwise everyone here is gonna try and offer you one and it'll drive me crazy," he muttered into Tim's ear and he beamed at the abstract coral painting next to them. It didn't last long. Dick brought over a few of his gallery friends who wanted to know what photographer he had used and then everyone was shaking hands and networking. 

The whispers behind his back didn't start until the doors had closed. He could feel people staring at him as he excused himself from Tim's side to follow Dick over to Barbara who was talking with a few of their parents' friends. They were entirely too interested and Jason tried not to let it bother him as he smiled and nodded and turned the conversation back to Dick whenever he could. 

"I was told you opened a cake shop," Margary said like she thought it was a cute little hobby. 

"He has a Bakery downtown," Dick told her stepping in for him. "Jason's done  _ very _ well for himself. Everything at the table is actually from CAKE." Dick took her arm and led her toward the table before she could say anything insulting. Jason could have kissed his brother. 

"I need a break," Barbara sighed and started off toward Dick's office. "If anyone asks tell them I had to pee. It always takes me a good half hour in a dress like this." 

He grinned at her as she ran off and thought about joining her for a moment. Tim had moved from the corner that he'd left him in and Jason looked around at the throngs of staring people feeling like a pariah. He headed to the tentacle room to watch people's reactions to the statue. He leaned against the wall and grinned as a group of elderly ladies tried to make sense of it. He felt someone approach and assumed it was Dick, so when he turned he was smiling-- until he saw Roman Sionis smiling back at him. Jason's smile fell and he turned back to the statue as Roman stopped next to him, close enough that their arms brushed. Jason stepped a little to the left but ran into the corner. Roman didn't seem bothered. 

"You look good," Roman told him easily like he was picking up on a conversation that they'd just been having. "It's been a while."

"There's a reason for that," Jason said stiffly. 

Roman chuckled darkly. "Always so serious,' he teased him and pushed off the wall so that he was standing in front of him. "Here." He pushed his glass of champagne into Jason's hand and waved down the waiter. "I'll take a scotch neat," he told him and looked at Jason, "Do you still drink bourbon?" Maybe it was all the muttering and the people silently judging him, or the complete disregard of his sobriety. Or maybe it was just seeing Roman again after all this time. But the tension got to Jason and the glass shattered in his hand pulling the attention of everyone in the room. 

Jason didn't have a moment to be embarrassed. There was a hand on his shoulder and he was surprised to see his mother standing behind him in an elegant black dress that flowed out at the bottom. She took Jason's bleeding hand in hers and clicked her tongue. 

"We can fix this," she said easily and made eyes at the waiter who was still staring wide eyed. "Be a dear and grab something to clean this up?" She asked and he nodded running off. Then she turned her sticky sweet smile to Roman. "They are coming to clean up the trash, Roman. Maybe you should run off before they put you out with it," she purred and then took Jason by the arm and back toward Dick's office. 

Barbara wasn't there so he guessed she had seen them coming or had gone to find Dick to figure out what she'd missed. Selina didn't say anything as she pulled Jason into the office and shut the door. She just rummaged around in Dick's drawers until she found a poorly stocked first aid kit and made a face. 

"Either your brother hurts himself a lot, or he doesn't at all." She sighed and pulled out a gauze pad and surgical tape. She held out her hand for his and Jason reluctantly gave it to her so that she could pick out the remaining glass with tweezers and pat at it with an alcohol swab. "At lease the champagne won't hurt it," she muttered as she pressed the gauze into his palm. There was something about the way that she said it that poked at a nerve. 

"I wasn't drinking," he told her maybe a little curtly. "Roman was being a dick. He handed it to me. But I wasn't-" 

"I know," Selina told him, fixing him with a deep green stare that was hard as a rock. It softened when she met his eyes though and dropped back down to his hand. "I just hate seeing you with him," she said standing up when she finished wrapping his hand. She pulled at him so that he had to stop leaning on the desk and put a hand on his cheek. "You look good, Jay," she told him with a guarded smile. "Healthy."

He swallowed. "I am," he told her and hesitated before adding, "Five years next month." 

She understood the significance and her eyes shined a little with unshed emotion. "That's great, kitten," she told him and before Jason could say anything else Dick burst into the room.

"What did that asshole do?" He demanded looking like he could kill someone-- but mostly it just made him look like a murderous fluffy animal. 

"Nothing your brother couldn't handle," their mother told him and hooked her arm into Dick's. "Why don't you take me to meet the artist. I would  _ love _ to get one of those sculptures made for the manor," she said in a teasing voice with a wink to Jason. 

Dick groaned, "Please don't…" 

Selina smirked and turned back to Jason. "You coming, kitten?"

Jason smiled but he still felt tense. "I just need a minute." 

Selina nodded before Dick could go all protective big brother on him. 

"C'mon, puppy," she said easily and they left Jason in the office. 

Jason took a minute to try and clear his head, but he could still smell the champagne on his slacks and knew that as soon as he left the room, people would be talking again. Even more now. But he didn't want to be a coward. The person he used to be wasn't the person he was any longer. He had made his amends and he needed to get out of this room and take his life back no matter what that meant.

Talking around him stopped as soon as he walked into the room, letting Jason know that his fears had been correct, but he walked through it. He started heading back to where he saw Barbara, but Tim grabbed his arm smiling at him before he got too far. 

"There you are " he said happily but frowned when he went to take his hand and felt the bandage there. "What happened?" He asked looking up at him but his gaze was pulled. "And why is Roman Sionis staring at you?" 

Jason followed his gaze and Roman grinned waving at him with his scotch glass. Jason grimaced and looked back at Tim. 

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked. Tim's eyes went really wide and he nodded letting Jason pull him to the back of the gallery to a door that led to the storage room. There were a few computer chairs stuffed into it. Jason sat and Tim followed suit setting the still full glass of champagne he'd given him when the show opened on the floor. Jason pulled so that Tim's chair rolled up to his and his knees were in between Jason's. 

"Sorry," he muttered and leaned forward, putting his head on Tim's shoulder. "It's just… a lot." 

He heard Tim take a deep breath and he put his arms around him pulling Jason in as close as he could in an awkward embrace. "What happened?"

Jason stayed there for just a moment longer before he moved back and took Tim's hands between them. "I have to tell you some things I don't want to," Jason said softly to his hands. He looked back up at Tim but he didn't look scared or uncomfortable, just open to whatever was coming. It made his chest hurt. Jason looked back down at his hands again.

"I used to be a not very good person," he said quietly, the echoes of the party muted by the wall. "I did a lot of stupid things when I was a kid because they were available and I pulled a lot of people down with me." He looked back up at Tim but his expression hasn't changed. "I met Roman a little over six years ago. I was straight out of rehab. Again. And about six months sober. My mom… she was really proud of me. She was throwing this party and she wanted it to be my reentrance into society. It was horrible." Jason shook his head, lips working in a humorless smile. "Everyone was watching me like I was some delinquent kid. And I was- so I couldn't really hold it against them. And then Roman was there and… he didn't make me feel that way." Jason shrugged. "He made me feel special.

"So I spent more time with him. And he took me to all of these parties and introduced me to all of these people and after a little while he would hand me a drink. He'd tell me drinking wasn't my problem and it was okay. So I would have a drink. And then another. And then I was drinking every night to make up for what I wasn't doing. And when I was drunk enough, getting high didn't seem like such a bad idea." Jason swallowed and fixed Tim with a very pointed stare. "I don't blame what I did on Roman. My choices were my own and I accept that. But he was a very toxic person to me for too long. And when we broke it off, I went on a bender. 

"I showed up at my parents place drunk and high out of my mind and I blamed the whole thing on my mom and her stupid party." He hesitated and Tim squeezed his hand. "I said a lot of really horrible things. I made my mom cry, and she  _ never _ cries. Not once before that or after. And I walked out the house and straight back to rehab. I haven't touched anything since." He pulled Tim's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "I've worked really hard to get as far away from that person as I can. And I want to be the kind of man that deserves you. But in order to do that, you need to know what you are walking into. And I understand if it's too much." 

" It's not." He moved in to hug Jason. Pressed his face against his neck. "You told me about rehab before we'd even been friends." He rubbed up and down Jason's back. "I-I know what it's like to struggle and not always feel like you've made it to the other side. But please don't think you don't deserve me. I think you're pretty great." He pulled back and offered a shy smile. 

"Do you want to call Biz?"Jason blinked, clearly confused by the suggestion. "He gave me his number and told me if you ever needed him, he'd be there. I think he might have been talking about something like this." 

Jason nodded and Tim stood. He kissed him softly before he stepped back. "I'll be right outside." 

He shut the door as Jason greeted Biz with a tired, "You have a minute?" 

He leaned against the wall next to the door and watched the people milling about. They kept looking over like they were waiting for something to happen and he kept a smile on his face as he watched them back. Most of them looked away when they noticed he was looking at them, but a few kept watching. A few minutes passed and slowly the crowd thinned and he could relax. 

He felt someone's eyes on him and looked over to see Roman standing across the room. He sent a flat smile his way. Roman held up a glass to him. He had never liked the man. When Tim had been just seven or eight he'd attempted a hostile takeover of his dad's company, and when that failed he'd spread rumors about them. Rumors that had followed his parents for years after. There were people who still wouldn't speak to his mother because of things that she hadn't even done. He watched him walk around the room, talking to people laughing and smiling at things they said. He had to take a slow breath and let out the tension in his hands as they'd balled into fists. 

He turned when Jason opened the door. 

"We should find Dick then head out I think," Jason said. He looked a lot more relaxed than he had when Tim had left him. They weaved through the rooms looking for Dick. He saw him across the room talking with Garth and a tall woman in a blue dress. 

"You should really be more careful with your drinks." Jason stopped and Tim turned. Roman was smiling at them, a new glass of amber liquid in his hand. He saw his dark eyes move to their hands before his smile grew and he looked at Jason. Roman opened his mouth to say something and Tim stepped forward. 

"Fuck off," he said with a bright smile. He watched the moment of surprise register on Roman's face. Tim felt a strange satisfaction settle in his chest as the man who had tried to ruin his family's lives and tormented Jason was left speechless. "Enjoy your night, asshole," he added before he tugged Jason away. Dick walked up to them as he noticed them approaching. His eyes were on the man behind them. 

"You okay? Roman looks like he just tasted something sour." 

"Tim told him to fuck off," Jason said with a little disbelief in his voice. 

"Really?" Dick smiled and clapped Tim on the shoulder. 

"We were actually going to head out," Jason said after a moment. 

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah. Sorry," Jason mumbled as Dick hugged him.

"Don't be," Dick said as he pulled back from the hug. Dick looked like he wanted to say more, but held back. Jason relaxed when Dick let go. 

They stopped at the back stairs leading to Jason's apartment like they always did. Normally one of them would say that they had something to do and the other would try and lure them away, but neither of them did that this time. They stood in silence, Jason's hand gripped the railing tightly. 

Tim didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go home. For once he wanted to stay simply because he wanted to. So he broke their pattern. "We could watch a movie. You were yelling at me about that Inconceivable movie last week." 

"Tim," Jason said. 

"If you want me to go home then I will, but if you want me to stay then we can cuddle with your dogs and watch a movie. I can make you some of my world famous peanut butter cookies. They might be better than yours." 

Jason laughed, and a little more of the tension in his shoulders bled away. Jason looked up the stairs once and sighed. "Are they really world famous?" Jason asked as he walked up a few stairs and motioned for Tim to follow him. 

"Yeah, I send some to Cassie when she's feeling homesick and she shares them. One of her friends calls me Mr. Cookie." Jason got him settled in the kitchen and then told him he had to walk the dogs and he'd be right back. 

When Jason got back, Tim had just finished putting the cookies in the oven. Jason looked at the remnants of the batter in the mixer and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He just grabbed a glass and filled it with water before settling on the couch. He flipped through a few things before he found the movie he was looking for. 

Tim looked at the cookies through the window in the oven door and kept wanting to say something. He wanted to open up and tell Jason about his own past. But this didn't feel like the right time. It never did. But he'd never really had anyone that he wanted to tell. He sighed. The timer went off and he pulled the sheet from the oven. Jason's cooling racks were nicer than the ones he had. His liked to fold themselves back up right when he put something on them. He had dropped an entire batch on the floor once. Conner had still eaten all of them, but it had hurt to watch them all slide off the rack and crash on the ground like a group of lemmings. He grabbed two of the cookies and set them on a plate. 

Boo and Scout followed him from the kitchen to the couch sniffing the air. He set the plate down and they sat staring at the treats sitting just a few inches away. Jason told them to go to bed and they whined but both went over to their beds in the corner of the room and curled up. Scout stared at the table. He knew that she hadn't given up yet. 

Jason had changed into more comfortable clothes while Tim was waiting on the cookies. Tim hung his jacket by the door and kicked off his shoes, but he was still mostly in his suit. He sat down and leaned against Jason. "Show me this masterpiece." 

Halfway through the movie, Jason leaned forward and grabbed one of the cookies. Tim smiled sleepily at the noise of pleased surprise Jason made. Even though he knew Jason was going to give him shit about it when he woke up he couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell asleep as Inigo found the six fingered man. 

-

When he woke up he was sprawled across Jason's legs and Jason's neck was bent at an odd angle stuffed into the corner of the couch. He yawned and sat up. Jason cracked an eye open and Tim smiled when he saw him watching him. "Good morning." 

"Good morning," Jason grumbled and sat up feeling weirdly comfortable for having slept with his neck almost completely sideways. He blinked a few times and Tim grinned at him making Jason narrow his eyes. "What?"

"Your hair is awesome," Tim sighed and pushed himself onto his knees. He ran both of his hands through his hair and carded it through his fingers. Jason closed his eyes as the warmth the touch brought ran down his spine. 

He smiled into the kiss that was pressed lightly to his mouth and pulled Tim in by his belt loops so he could wrap his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on Tim's chest staring up at him as he ran his hands up his back. 

"You can't be comfortable in this," he said realizing Tim was still in his suit. He held onto him as he stood up. Tim made a surprised noise when Jason threw him over his shoulder and walked back to his bedroom. He dropped Tim on his still made bed and laughed when he blinked at him red faced with those dazzling eyes. Jason stared at him for a second before he turned to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a shirt that he'd had since highschool that was too small. 

"I would fucking love to peel you out of that," he told Tim regretfully as he leaned in to kiss him again. It was a much deeper kiss than the one on the couch. He let his teeth catch Tim's bottom lip before he let go and Tim followed after him. He stayed leaning against the bed for a second. "The bathroom is through that door," he told him nodding to the left of his bed. "Clean towels are hung up. Take a shower and get comfortable, I'm gonna make you breakfast." 

Tim chewed on his bottom lip and nodded at him, letting Jason kiss him again before he made himself back up. He stopped in the door to look back, just wanting to remember what he looked like in his bed before he closed the door behind him. 

Jason walked the dogs and stopped in downstairs to grab some eggs when he realised that he was out. Biz was in the kitchen and stopped kneading his bread when Jason came in. 

"Hey," Biz offered, his eyes too wide like he was expecting Jason to tell him he had lapsed. "How was rest of show?"

"We left right after I called you." Jason said lamely. "Tim told Roman to fuck off." He added peeking around the corner of the fridge door. 

Biz grinned. "I like him."

"Me too," Jason admitted and he grinned when Jessica came out of the freezer and made a barfing noise at him. He stepped closer to Biz so she wouldn't overhear. "He stayed over," he told him softly, a little of the panic he'd managed not to feel that morning hitting him now. Biz frowned and Jason nodded. "It wasn't on purpose. We just fell asleep." 

Biz went back to his dough looking very serious. "You think too much," he said under his breath. "Love grows naturally. Setting limitations not always healthy, rybka." Jason couldn't stop his eye roll at the term of endearment and Biz smiled at him. "You are smart," he stated simply. "But your heart is compass, yes? Need to follow sometimes." 

Jason just blinked at him and when he didn't answer Biz looked back up at him. "Yeah," Jason said finally moving towards the stairs up to his apartment. He pulled out everything that he needed for French toast and put a pan on the stove to let it heat up. He made the mix and dipped the toast still thinking about what Biz had said about letting himself have this, this comfort and warmth that was Tim. 

And as if he had been cued Tim wrapped his arms around Jason from behind and all of the tension that had been building leaked out of him. He sighed and leaned against him, he could practically feel Tim smiling into his back. He gave Jason a squeeze before he let go of him and jumped onto the counter next to the stove. He smelled like Jason's shampoo and he looked so good in Jason's sweats that Jason thought he should be a permanent fixture in his kitchen. He kissed him because he couldn't help it and hummed when Tim ran his hand around the back of his neck, but then something hit him and he pulled back. "You brushed your teeth."

Tim grinned up at him. "I figured we've already kissed. You're toothbrush won't hurt me."

Jason pulled Tim's hands off of him and placed them in Tim's lap. "That is weirdly  _ so _ attractive," he sighed feeling frustrated and a little uncomfortable. "No touching until after French toast."

"Food? You made me food?" 

"You sound so surprised," Jason said with an odd look on his face. Tim sat down at the small table he had tucked into the corner of the kitchen. 

Tim fiddled with his phone between watching Jason act stranger than he'd ever seen him. Jason talked through the proper way to make French toast without looking at Tim. Jason set the plate down and sat across from him. He looked at Jason and thanked him quietly before taking a bite. 

"Did I do something?" Tim asked when Jason nearly jumped when he passed by him to hand him his plate. 

"What? No." Jason answered. 

"Are you sure?" he asked and made sure that he was a few steps away from him. 

Jason closed his eyes and rubbed his hands down his face. "I don't know how to do this," Jason said. Tim knew what was coming. He had thought that maybe this was different, but-- "I liked our three day thing." Tim looked at Jason, surprised. Jason looked over to him and Tim leaned against the counter trying not to look like he thought he had been about to be dumped. "Can I show you something?" 

Tim nodded and followed Jason into the living room. He'd seen Jason carrying his planner before or hiding it under something, but had never seen inside. Jason set it in Tim's lap. His hand rested over it for a few seconds before he let out a small breath and opened it. The pages were covered in scribbled bullets and post its. The first one he noticed was a recap of their date at the arcade. He flipped to the next page. The week was only half filled out, but a green little sticky note with only his name sat on Monday's square. Another green sticky sat on Thursday next to a purple one that said 'mom's birthday party'. 

"We don't have to change it," he said. Jason made a distressed noise. "Really. It's not that I wouldn't want to see you more, I mean I drop by the bakery all the time anyway, but I like knowing that I'm going to see you on these days. It's something to look forward to." 

Jason didn't say anything, but didn't seem as stressed as he had in the kitchen. As if that one thing had been the tipping point for Tim. He kissed his cheek. They were a pair. 

"Can I read them?" Tim asked. Jason shrugged. Tim smiled as he read their entire arcade date. The green post it ended with Jason saying torture. He agreed. Below it was the things that had happened at the bakery that afternoon.

He saw green little post its scattered on the page. His visits.  _ Bamzoobled _ was written on a post it with "Why do I like him?" under it. He laughed and nudged Jason. He couldn't stop smiling as Jason commented on the shirt he'd worn, or something he'd said. Little things that he hadn't thought mattered, but had mattered enough to make it onto Jason's planner. 

"I swear I'm not a serial killer," Jason said when Tim flipped back a page before their first date and there were still little green post its. 

"Jason," he breathed as he flipped back again. "Did you-" Tim smiled when he saw the note that read  _ 'Wore a Strawberry Shortcake shirt and bought a strawberry shortcake cupcake. Who is this kid?' _ "Did you have a crush on me?" 

"No," Jason muttered with a heavy frown. 

Tim smiled and pointed to the green post it that was simply  _ 'he came in again today'. _

"Fine. Maybe I did." He shut the planner and handed it back to Jason. 

"You really did?" he asked. He could hear his own disbelief in his voice. 

"Yeah," Jason answered. 

"We're going to make out now, okay?" Tim asked. Jason looked startled, but nodded. Tim slid into Jason's lap and kissed him. 

Biz walked in, he didn't even know how long later, and tutted at Jason about being late for his shift. Tim's legs were asleep and his lips were buzzing. He frowned at Biz and got a jovial laugh as they headed back down the stairs. 

"You can hang out if you want," Jason offered. 

So Tim spent the rest of his afternoon on the counter while he watched Jason work. Jason kept sliding him samples of things and Tim ate each one without having to be asked twice. Jason stayed close, leaning against the counter as he watched him eat the last one. 

"So I've been thinking," Jason started. Tim hummed around the forkful of devil's food. "You're meeting my parents on Thursday. How should I introduce you?" 

"My name?" he answered. Jason shot him a look. 

"Duh. But are you my  _ friend _ ?" 

"Do you spend hours making out with your friends?" 

"Not normally," Jason answered with a laugh. 

"We're boyfriends? Right?" Tim asked. Jason looked over to him and smiled, a small fond thing that Tim instantly wanted to make happen again as many times as he could. 

"Yeah. I don't know why Dick made such a big deal about this talk. It wasn't hard." 

"Normally there is other things that go with it, like exes and-" Tim stopped. "We haven't had the exes talk." 

"You met one of mine last night," Jason said with a sharp laugh. 

"You're making the wedding cake for both of mine," he replied. Jason didn't seem as surprised as he expected, but did look a little confused. 

"Both?" 

"I dated Cassie in high school and Conner after." 

"I knew about Conner," Jason said. Tim felt his world tilt a little at that. "But I didn't know about Cassie." 

"What? How'd you- it doesn't bother you? That we're still friends?" It had bothered the few people he'd tried dating after Conner. They hadn't ever made it past them finding out that he was still close with his ex- exes. 

"Well, you like me, right?" Jason shrugged. It was that easy. Tim blinked and nodded at him as though he was speaking Chinese. "I started talking to you after Cassie made their appointment so it wasn't like I really knew Con before he was getting married. But… also." He sighed and pushed away from the counter when the timer went off. "Do you remember the very first time you came into the bakery?"

Tim frowned at that and thought about it for a minute. "No…" he admitted. "But you do?"

Jason nodded and put his cookies out to cool, sticking the next few trays in after it. "It was a little over three years ago. You came in pretty upset and I think drunk. You ate five cupcakes, talked to a wall until I sat with you. You told me that your ex started dating someone, but you couldn't remember who had broken up with who. You were sad." Jason shrugged and grinned at the oven as he closed it. "But you were also really funny. And completely unashamed. You told me I looked like a rainbow." He smiled at Tim who looked a little less embarrassed the more he kept talking. "And then you came back and didn't remember me at all, so I didn't say anything. But Roy noticed me well, noticing you and after a while I started making excuses to restock the counter on the slowest part of every Monday so I could see you. Or Roy would tell me when you came in and I would wait to hear what you thought of my new recipes. I was pretty sure I fell in love with you when you found the lavender in my blueberry buttercream-" Jason stopped short when he realised what he said and looked back at Tim with wide eyes. "I mean… I didn't… or I'm not- but I am-" He scrambled trying to figure out what to say, but Tim gave him an out. 

He held his hand out to Jason who took it and pulled him in until he was standing between his legs. He held Jason's face and as the thought dawned on him said, "You bribed the uber driver to walk me up to my apartment."

Jason bit his lip and nodded. "I made a birthday cake for his girlfriend." 

Tim kissed him and Jason melted straight through the floor.

-

Tim stopped by the bakery the next day on his way home from wedding venue visits with Connor just so that he could pop his head in the kitchen and make out with Jason in the corner before he stole a cupcake he'd just frosted and promised that he'd see him tomorrow for their scheduled date. Biz had walked in on them and spent the rest of the night telling Jason how cute it was to see him acting like a teenager. 


	7. Chapter 7

He had Tim spread put on the couch under him, Jason's leg between his as he crawled over him. He could barely breath and didn't ever want to again if it meant his tongue could live in Tim's mouth. They had spent the afternoon playing putput only to realize they were horrible at it. The woman at the counter seemed genuinely concerned when they came up grinning about the worst game she had ever seen. They grabbed sandwiches on the way back to Tim's where Tim tried to talk Jason through a game he had no business playing and with no one to chaperone them… things escalated. 

Tim let out a moan when Jason pushed his chin up and licked up his neck to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Tim shrieked out a laugh and pushed him away. Jason pushed himself up, grinning as he leaned over him feeling a light fuzzy feeling in his brain that he hadn't for five years. It was both terrifying and exhilarating and he didn't ever want to stop kissing Tim. 

He could feel Tim's hand under his shirt, pushing it up to his stomach. He arched his back and let Tim pull his shirt over his head. Jason couldn't help but grin as Tim's eyes darted all over his chest and arms. Tim kept a hand on his chest and pushed Jason back so that he could see all of him. Jason moved off of him and Tim whined until Jason laughed and pulled him forward so that he was straddling him, the canvas of his skin laid out before him. Tim's hand hesitated between them like he didn't know where to start, so Jason took him and placed it on the bat over his heart. "This one is my favorite," he told him softly. "I got it with my dad after I made my first amends." He moved his hand over to the cupcake on the crook of his elbow. "This was my first. To cover my trackmarks. I just told Biz to make it pretty."

"Biz did this?" Tim asked a little bright eyes and dewy. 

"Biz did all of these," Jason said softly. "He worked at a tattoo shop before he had his son, then he decided that he needed to clean up and be better for his family. But he misses it sometimes. So I'm his canvas when he feels like scratching an itch."

"I didn't know Biz had a child," Tim whispered.

Jason nodded. "He's ten. His name is Jimmy after Biz's sponsor who died a couple years back. Liver failure." He shrugged. He wasn't the first person Jason know who blew out their liver. Tim looked uncomfortable for a second but Jason bounced him slightly. "You can ask," he urged him. He wanted Tim to know everything. 

"Biz is your sponsor?" He asked. 

Jason nodded. "He is." And he grinned. "He's kind of like the group dad. But he calls me too. Now that Jimmy is gone." 

Tim traced his tattoos, each light drag of his fingers across his skin making Jason feel like he was lighting up. He kept his hands on Tim's hips, running circles onto his side that made Tim wiggle every once in a while. After a few minutes of his running his hands over Jason's skin, he leaned forward and kissed the rosy maple moth on his neck. "This one is my favorite," Tim said into his skin. 

Jason pulled him in and kissed him hard. "I got that one the day after I met you," he admitted. "When you called me a rainbow." 

Tim looked down at the tattoo, bright and light and permanently on Jason's skin because of him. He kissed it again. Jason's hands moved up his sides. He let out a shaky breath. He'd-- he moved back to look at the pinks and yellows. So pretty and happy. 

"Tim?" Jason said sitting up some. 

"I'm- I'm sorry." Tim wiped at his face and leaned back down, hugging Jason as he pressed his face into the curve of his neck. Jason's hands stopped their teasing moves and held onto him. Kept him grounded as he tried to get control of his breathing. "I tried killing myself that night," he whispered. Jason's breathing stopped. "I was sad. And yes drunk. So I thought taking more of my meds would help. Then a few more because I knew they wouldn't." He scoffed and wiped at his face. "Anti-depressants and alcohol shouldn't mix." His voice was light until he caught the edges of Jason's tattoo. He swallowed and said, "Thank you."

"What?" Jason asked in a strangled voice. 

"Bart only found me because he tried calling and I'd left my phone in the Uber. If you hadn't-" Jason pulled him in for a tight hug. "I wish I remembered meeting you."

Jason didn't say anything, just held onto him. He listened to Jason's heart beat and soaked in his warmth as they laid together in the dying light. He thought of everything Jason could ask or say. Of what could happen. 

"It's why you stopped drinking?" 

"Yeah," he agreed. "I never liked it anyway." He touched the bat over Jason's heart. "Do you remember when we were first talking about being in the news?" Jason nodded. "I was thirteen when I first made the papers. I'd been rushed to the hospital for a 'severe laceration'. Bart's dad had had one of those straight blade razors. I remember thinking how much better it would work instead of the flimsy blades from my mom's razors. I still am grateful that Bart never learned how to knock. He started screaming, there was a lot of blood, and I passed out. I woke up in the psych ward. My parents were flipping out that they wouldn't let me leave. Someone had leaked pictures and told the news why I was still in the hospital. People talked about it for months. Then someone slept with someone they weren't supposed to and they forgot about me." He traced the letters of a quote along Jason's collar bone. "It took three more attempts and Lex of all people, for my parents to get me help." 

"Lex?" 

"Conner told him I guess. He talked to me when I was over one day. Talked to me for a while. It was nice, no other adults would listen and my friends tried, but they didn't understand. But Lex did. He acts like it never happened. I guess he has to keep up that whole Luthers don't have hearts thing." 

Jason was quiet. 

"Can I?" Jason asked. Tim pushed up and nodded grabbing the end of his watch. He undid the buckle and pulled it off. His skin was paler under the thick band. Cassie had gotten it for him for one of his birthdays. She'd said it was so if he wanted to he could wear something other than long sleeves and feel comfortable. He had hated them back then. Hated when people looked at them, hated the way it made him feel. He liked to think that he didn't care anymore. The scars were signs of things he'd survived, but holding out his wrist for Jason to look at he still felt that coil of shame that followed after him. Jason's fingers were soft as he touched them. Neither of them said anything. He could see questions in Jason's eyes, but he didn't push him to ask. 

Jason moved them around after a few minutes so they were laying wrapped up in each other. He kissed Tim's palm before placing it on his own chest. Jason kept his hand over his. Tim sighed into his shoulder letting some of the tightness ease. 

"I'm glad that you're still here," Jason said quietly into the top of his head. Tim hugged him tighter even as his body got heavy with sleep. 

"I am too." 

-

Tim woke up on Thursday to his own breath fogging above him. He shivered and curled the blankets tighter around him, but the cold still worked its way through. He coughed. The movement made the headache and sore throat known. He slid out of the bed, hissing as his feet hit the cold floor and headed first for his dresser and the socks in it, then over to the thermostat. He pulled his comforter tighter around his shoulders as he stared at the blank screen. He called his landlord and sat shivering on the edge of his bed while he waited for him to come. Once he had come, said he'd go look at the unit, and told Tim he'd be back in an hour. Tim headed for the bathroom. 

This couldn't be happening. He was meeting Jason's parents that night. He couldn't be sick. But his body didn't seem to care. His brain felt foggy, probably from the fever. He took medicine and got in the bath. The bath helped push away some of the cold, but did nothing for the fatigue that was settling in with a vengeance. 

He got dressed in his warmest and most comfortable hoodie and pants and headed out. Jason and Dick were out trying to find their mom a gift. He'd given Jason shit for waiting until the last minute when he told him the night before. Jason had told him that it was Dick that had forgotten the gift. He'd gotten his mom something two weeks ago. Tim asked if it was when his dad had come and commissioned the cake and Jason hadn't responded. 

CAKE was still the only place he could think of. He didn't want to go all the way to the library at school, or risk getting Conner sick since Cassie was only in town for the weekend. So he huddled into one of the booths with his laptop and tried not to look like he was dying. 

-

"Too big," Jason grumbled as he held his head up and leaned on the counter. Dick was holding up ear rings. "Not big enough," Jason said about the next pair. He scrunched up his nose at some weird animal print glittering hoops. "Do you know our mother at all?" Jason demanded. Dick groaned as the attendant put them all back. 

"This is impossible," he said shoving his hands into his pockets as they moved onto the next store. 

"It wouldn't have been if you got a gift a week ago," Jason reminded him. 

Dick shot him a glare. "Okay, Mr. Perfect son." Jason scoffed and Dick grinned as he shoved him. "I really hate you sometimes."

"No you don't." Jason checked his watch and sighed. "But I've got to get back and make sure mom's cake is ready for delivery. You gonna lose your mind without me?"

"Yes." Dick deadpanned and hugged him before he walked into the next store with his shoulders slumped. 

The store was pretty empty when he got back, they were between rushes and it was almost two. He was surprised to see Tim huddled up in the corner, a coffee steaming in front of him as he typed mindlessly on his laptop. He didn't seem to notice Jason as he came over until he sat next to him in the booth. He startled but smiled when he saw him. Jason pushed his hood down and frowned at the heat coming off of him. His nose was red and running, eyes watery and bloodshot and when he offered a feeble, "Hey," his voice was completely shot. 

"What happened to you?" He asked softly, kissing his forehead as he pushed the hair out of his face. "Don't take this badly but you look horrible." 

Tim made a face and muttered, "Jerk," as Jason closed his computer. "My thermostat broke last night and the heat went out." 

"C'mere," Jason told him and pulled him out of the booth. He grabbed Tim's computer and charger and led him through the back and up the kitchen stairs to his apartment. Boo and Scout seemed to get that Tim didn't feel well because they only barked a few times before Boo submitted himself to go lay on the couch and Scout followed them back to Jason's room. She jumped onto the bed after Tim let Jason tuck him into it and turned on the TV. He went into the kitchen and turned the stove on low. He pulled out leftover soup that he'd made a few days ago and put it on to heat up. When he walked back into his room Tim looked like he was fighting sleep. Jason climbed in next to Tim and kissed his temple making him smile sleepily. "I've gotta go check on a few things. Are you going to be okay for a little bit?" 

"I'll be fine," Tim promised and Scout put her head on his arm as if to say that she would take care of things while Jason was gone. 

Jason went down to the cake shop and found Kyle there adding the finishing touches to his mother's cake. It was obnoxious and coated in black glitter and Jason knew she would love it. He gave his approval and told him to go ahead and pack it up for Simon to take out. He checked in with Biz to see if there was anything he could do to help before he had to leave, but Jess was finishing the last batch of cookies for the day. So he went back up to the apartment and he fed Tim soup even though he insisted he didn't need it. He lay with Tim for a few hours and kept him warm and when he couldn't put it off anymore, he got up and got dressed for the party. "I can go," Tim insisted looking miserable. "I know it's important."

"You need to stay in bed," Jason told him, holding his down by his shoulder. "Here where it's warm and you can sleep. Boo and Scout can keep an eye on you for me. You can meet my parents some other time. Okay?" He kissed his pout but he knew that he had won. "I texted Roy to meet me there and make sure I'm not too awkward around Con and Cassie." 

"You're perfect," Tim groaned and pressed a palm into his face. "I hate you." 

Jason grinned and kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep." 

The manor was already lined with vehicles when his uber dropped him off out front. He nodded and thanked the butler who let him in and declined the drink he was offered at the door. There was a string quartet set up between the stairs and everyone was dressed to the nines. Jason felt like a monkey in the blue suit Dick had picked out for him but he adjusted his tie and attempted not to draw attention to himself as he walked through his childhood home and greeted his parent's friends. He saw a few of his friends from highschool along the walls and pointedly turned the other direction, relieved when he saw Conner and Cassie standing with Roy. 

"You made it." He smiled at them.

"How could I miss this?" Roy demanded. "You never let me come to the fancy parties."

Jason didn't tell him there was a reason for that. He hoped that Roy didn't see the group on the wall. He would have to keep him distracted. "How's Tim?" Conner asked saving Jason from responding. 

"Not great," he admitted. "But he's sleeping it off. Soon as I see my mom I'll probably head back."

Cassie elbowed Conner as she made eyes at Jason that he didn't understand and she grabbed Jason's arm. "I want you to know that I'm totally not using your mom's cake to see how mine will turn out," she said telling him exactly what she was doing. "But you need to take me to see it." She smiled. "You guys will be fine, right?" She asked looking back at the boys and not waiting to see what they would say.

Cassie was a pro and getting through crowds, she found exactly the right path and dragged Jason along until they were in front of it. It had turned out amazing. Black frosted naked cake covered in glitter and berries showing through in the batter. Cassie gushed at how nice it looked for a full ten minutes before they heard the same conversation next to them and he turned to see his mother bragging to a few of the wives of board members in his father's company. 

"There he is!" She squealed when she saw him and trotted forward to hug him. Her cheeks were rosy and Jason tried not to laugh as she swayed slightly when she stepped back. His mother hated her birthday but his father always insisted on celebrating so she got wasted every year. She held Jason's face in her hands and made eyes at him, taking in every inch. "Why are you so beautiful?" She demanded and turned back to the wives, "Do you see how beautiful my son is?" She asked them and then she noticed Cassie. "Are you Tim?" 

"Ah-- no, ma'am." She blinked in surprise. 

Selina made a face and looked back at Jason. "Where is he? I want to see the man who is dating my beautiful son."

Jason smiled and put his hand on her wrist. "He's sick," he told her and chuckled when she pouted. "He tried to come anyway but I forced him to stay in bed."

"Cause you are embarrassed by me?" Selina asked a little sadly and smiled half hearted at him as she tapped his cheek. 

Jason frowned at her. "No Mommy. I'm not embarrassed," he promised through the sting in his chest at the small glimpse of words he couldn't quite remember 

Her smile widened. "Good, then come meet every single of of my horrible friends," she stage whispered and pulled Jason into the throngs of people. 

It was easier to get through all of the people talking about him with his mother holding onto him. She had a way of turning things around making negatives into positives. The stares were easier and the people were nicer and when his father found them, the look on his face when he saw the two of them together was almost enough to break Jason. 

"Mind if I steal her for a minute?" Bruce asked taking his mom's other arm. 

He shook his head and his father lead her away, he could hear her asking if his father knew how handsome Jason was as they walked off. 

Cassie had found her way back to Conner and she grinned as Jason came back to them where they were talking to Dick and Barbara. He hugged his siblings and looked back to Cassie, apologizing for his mom. "Are you kidding?" She demanded. "I'm in love with her!" 

"Selina has that effect on people." Barbara grinned at Cassie and Jason looked around them.

"Have you guys seen Roy?" He asked, the crowd had gotten bigger and it was difficult to see anyone. 

"Not since we found the Luthors." Dick poked at Connor who grinned. Dick stage whispered, "Are you trying to kill dad?" 

"I'm gonna find Roy," he said pinching Dick as he pushed through the crowd. 

Jason should have brought Cassie with him. He kept getting stopped by people complimenting him, or congratulating him on his sobriety. It was too personal and weird. And his mood was completely shot before he even found Roy. He pushed his way through the kitchen and out the side door not really expecting to find anything, but of course he would notice that red hair anywhere. It took him a second to process what was happening. Roy was with a group of asshats they had gotten in deep with during high school sucking down a joint like he had done it the day before. 

"Hey!" Jason shouted before he could even think about it. He slammed the door as he marched out. The group watched him like he was insane when he plucked the joint out of Roy's hand and stomped it out. 

"Dude, what the fuck?" Jesse Reid asked in his stupid stereotypical voice that made Jason want to punch him. 

"You better leave before I get back," he told them as he grabbed Roy's arm and dragged him back around the side of the manor towards the front. He stopped before they ran into the valet stand and pulled Roy around in front of him. "What the fuck are you thinking?" Jason demanded as Roy stared at the ground. "You knew what those guys would do and you went with them anyway? What's going on with you?"

"It's just a little weed." Roy shrugged like it was nothing. " _ I'm  _ not the drug addict here.  _ You  _ are." He poked his chest and smirked walking towards the stairs. 

"But you are an alcoholic," Jason told him under his breath even though they were on their own. "And doing this stupid shit is just a gateway for the rest of it. You know that. So why are you doing this?" He asked him. Roy didn't say anything and Jason bit his lip before he asked, "Is it Cheshire-"

"You're never going to let this go are you?" Roy snapped. "I'm fine. I told you I'm handling it." He pulled out his phone and ordered a car.

Jason stared at him and hated that he had to be doing this. "You lapsed, Roy," he told him. Roy shook his head and turned away from him. Jason grabbed his shoulder. "You were sober for two years and you lapsed a month ago. That's no small thing."

"I don't need you to remind me how much better you are than me all of the time," Roy hissed at him. "I get it. You made a miraculous recovery-"

"No, I didn't," Jason shot back. "I struggle everyday-- you know that."

"Just leave me alone Jay. Go back to your perfect life with your perfect fucking boyfriend and leave me alone," Roy told him and walked a little further down the long driveway. Jason followed him and Roy sped up and until he was running away from him like a child. "I'm fine!" He shouted sounding not fine at all. 

"Roy!" Jason yelled, finally raising his voice as he grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The look Roy shot him was so very angry. But Jason knew that anger wasn't for him. He knew what it felt like to hate yourself and he would have done anything to take that away from Roy right then. He shoved at Jason but Jason didn't let go, he held on tight until Roy didn't push at him anymore and he dropped his head into Jason's shoulder. 

"I'm not perfect," Jason muttered. Roy made a noise and Jason bit back his own hurt and unease. Everyone had been telling him lately just how perfect he was and it made his skin crawl with an expectation he couldn't live up to. He was tired. He felt lonelier than he had felt in a long time. And Roy reeked of weed. "Are you done?" He asked. Roy nodded. "Let's go find a meeting?" He nodded again as his car pulled up.

-

It was late when he got back to his apartment. Boo and Scout barely lifted their heads off of the couch as he stopped by to pet them and ask how good they had been when he was gone. Tim hadn't moved from his bed, wrapped up in a warm ball, blankets pulled up to his chin. He hummed when Jason stripped down to his boxers and slid in behind him, grabbing at the hand that rested on his chest. "You're back," Tim muttered happily. 

Jason nodded into his shoulder and kissed it, smelling the spiced scent that was Tim. "I missed you," he told him trying to take in some of his warmth. 

Tim stirred in his arms and rolled over so that he could look at him. His eyes looked clearer than they had when Jason left and his nose was just barely red. 

"Are you okay?" He asked softly caressing his cheek. "Did something happen?" 

Jason took a deep breath and nodded. He wanted to tell Tim about it, but he couldn't. It wasn't his truth. "I can't tell you, though." 

Tim frowned but nodded. "That's okay," he told him and pulled Jason in so that he could lay on his shoulder and wind their legs together. 

Tim woke up a few times throughout the night coughing. Jason rubbed his back until the coughing settled down then pulled him back against his chest. He ignored Tim's warning that he'd get sick. He just told him that if he was going to get sick, it was already too late. He fell asleep to Jason humming a song while rubbing his back. 

When he woke up again it was light out and Jason wasn't in bed. He felt less like death had come for him until he stood up with the covers pulled right around him. Even with his head spinning a little he didn't want to spend another day in bed and trudged out into the living room. Jason was sitting on the couch. 

"Hey, you're awake." 

"Why'd you leave?" he croaked as he climbed into Jason's lap and tucked himself into the crook of his neck. 

"I had to check on something downstairs. I didn't know how to get back in to the burrito you'd created while I was gone." Tim covered his mouth with the blanket as he coughed. 

"I could probably go home. I bet he's gotten the heater fixed." 

"What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?" Jason asked. 

"A good one," he mumbled as Jason wrapped his arm around him like Tim was going to burst out of the blankets and run home. 

"Yeah?" Jason asked. Tim nodded and snuggled closer. Jason laughed and Tim fell asleep to the rumble of his chest. 

Tim woke when Jason shifted under him. He glared at him as he set him down on the couch. Jason grinned at him.

"I'll be right back. I have to answer the door." He kissed his forehead and Tim closed his eyes. 

"Mom?" 

Tim's eyes flew open. He looked down at the blankets swirled around him. He sat up looking over the back of the couch to where Selina was stepping into the apartment. She looked out of place and Jason looked uncomfortable as he shut the door behind her. 

"Hi," she offered when she caught him staring. 

He resisted the urge to duck back down and croaked out a quiet, "Hello."

"Jason said you weren't feeling well. So I brought you some soup." She held up a paper bag from one of the restaurants downtown. "I know it's not homemade, but trust me you wouldn't want that anyway."

His stomach wanted it, he could smell it from the door. He barely resisted making grabby hands at it. His eyes must have made that clear though because Jason chuckled and took the bag. "Have a seat. I'll make a couple bowls. Do you want one?" 

"Oh no thank you." Selina looked around the apartment like she hadn't been there yet. Or hadn't seen it in a while and things had changed. 

She had just sat down on the recliner when Jason came back with two bowls. Tim shifted more upright and tucked his feet in as Jason sat next to him. He didn't sit very far, letting Tim sap some of the warmth from him. Once he was sure they'd settled he handed Tim the bowl. He was careful with the first bite. He'd been burned before by delicious smelling food that turned his stomach as soon as it touched his tongue. He took a few more and then stopped pausing between bites. He'd eaten yesterday before Jason had left for the party, but it felt like he hadn't eaten in days. 

"No one's going to steal it," Jason whispered. Tim looked over to him and ducked his head and glanced at Selina who was watching him with an unreadable expression. 

"Happy Birthday," he offered when he'd finished the bowl. Jason had taken it and set it on the coffee table. He wanted to curl up in Jason's lap and let the warmth of the food lull him back to sleep, but resisted. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your party." He swallowed thickly around the words as his voice broke. He bit back a cough before giving in and turning into Jason's shoulder to cough. 

"Maybe when you're feeling better we could all go out. Bruce has been driving Dick crazy trying to get information about you." 

"He could ask me," Jason said with an edge to his voice. Tim found his hand through the blankets. 

"You know your dad. He fancies himself a detective." Selina smiled at them, but he couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. "Well I should go. It was nice meeting you. Let us know when we can do dinner." 

"It was nice meeting you too." 

Jason followed his mom to the door and he watched them. She said something to him before hugging him. Jason's shoulders relaxed as he shut the door. He opened the covers and Jason snorted, but crawled into them. 

"I don't think she likes me," he whispered. Jason shook his head. He was quiet though. "No parent likes me," he said with a laugh and a few coughs. "Lex doesn't like anybody. Cassie's mom thought I was going to corrupt her daughter, which I don't understand at all. Bart's dad at least tries to pretend that he likes me. I get why  _ he _ doesn't care for me though, they did have to completely redo their bathroom." Jason shifted to look down on him. 

"She doesn't dislike you. She's just like that now. Sometimes she's great and it's like it was before and others it feels like she's just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Today was just a shoe day." 

"Do you think your dad will like me?" he asked. Jason laid his head down on his chest and Tim tried to ignore the tickling in his throat. It would go away if he stopped thinking about it. 

"He already does," Jason told him. He heard Tim snort at that and it sent him into a coughing fit again. Jason tried to get off of him so that he would be more comfortable but Tim refused to let him go. He rolled his head to the side so he could look at him. "I'm serious. I talk to my dad every week and he conveniently texts me on most of the days we go out. Look." He wiggled in the blanket so that he could pull his phone out of his back pocket and rolled slightly so that he was more on Tim's side than right on top of him. Tim shifted to let him in and he watched as Jason pulled up his father's text thread. 

It wasn't much, just a lot of  _ how's it going _ 's and small responses. But on the days that Jason was seeing Tim he mentioned him. And his father would wait a few hours and ask how it went. At first Jason would just say it was good or  _ really good _ . But after the first few he would tell him where they went and what they did. One time he'd even told his dad that he was happier than he could remember being. But the real rub was when Jason asked how his father had felt when he'd first started dating his mother. And his dad had texted a whole paragraph about how she'd made him feel warm and safe and easy. Jason had told him that he felt that way. And his father said  _ I like him already _ .

He watched as Tim tried to hide the smile that was growing on his face but it fell open when Jason poked his cheek. "Shut up," Tim grumbled and hid his face in Jason's chest. Jason let him stay there for the rest of the day. 

-

Jason did end up catching a little of Tim's cold, but he didnt care. Even with a sore throat and runny nose he still felt better than he had in awhile. Biz wouldn't let him near the kitchen so he spent most of the week in the office handling orders. Tim stopped by almost every day, he said it was to make sure that Jason was breathing but it still made Jason's heart thump the way that his face split into a smile every time he saw him. Then after work and after Tim he went with Roy to meetings. 

It had been a while since Jason had gone to a meeting. He thought about going sometimes on bad days, but mostly he avoided it. It was sad there, a hopeless place for hopeless people. He had always had a difficult time finding inspiration and happiness in the stories of people climbing up from their bottom-- but slowly, with every day he was starting to feel like he could see the hope. He felt himself wanting the best of these people and he could finally admit that he wanted the best for himself as well. 

Tim was laying on his stomach on the floor of his kitchen when he got home from a late meeting on Thursday, trying to get Scout to sit still enough to get a picture of her. Since he had been over more often she had pretty much claimed Tim as her own and Jason may as well have been chopped liver without him. 

"Hey!" He grinned at him not bothering to get up when Scout ran to greet him. "How did it go?"

Jason sank to the floor in front of him and crossed his legs. "You know," he sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Same old, same old." He shrugged. "A bunch of people talking about their progress and…" He frowned a little. "I talked about you." 

Tim stopped fiddling with his camera and looked up at him. "What?" 

Jason swallowed and he was surprised that for once he didn't feel anxious at all. "I've spent the better part of my life hiding from people. I don't like them." He laughed. "I never have. Everyone always thought it was cute cause Dick can talk to a wall, meanwhile I'm hiding behind one. So I didn't date. Until I did and it was all the wrong people. And after that I just kind of locked myself up and I stopped trying. 

"But you," he smiled softly at Tim, "make me feel like I'm sitting on top of the wall instead of behind it. And like I don't have to plan every minute of my life so I can forget about how good it would feel to be high. I haven't felt like that… ever. So  _ you _ are my progress." 

Tim blinked at him, camera slack in his hands and his eyes wide as he whispered, "That is a lot of pressure." 

Jason nodded. "I know. But I think I'm in love with you." He admitted and took a deep breath. "And I still need to work on me. But I intend to do that  _ with _ you. Because I love you. But I have to ask because you know it will drive me crazy if I don't. Tim, do you love me too?"

He didn't know what he expected. Part of him thought that Tim would say he was sorry, that it was too much pressure. To tell him that this wasn't what he had signed up for. He hadn't expected him to smile at him. To push himself up from his stomach and climb into his lap, taking his face in his hands. He kissed him, just a whisper of a touch that made Jason's eyes flutter shut and his heart jumped into his throat. 

Tim was grinning when he pulled away, mischief in his eyes as he said, "Ask me again in three days."

Scout barked at them when Jason pinched him and Tim yelped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get to the Epilogue, we wanted to take a moment to say thank you everyone for reading our story! We really didn't expect you guys to like it so much and all of your comments and kudos have warmed our hearts. We hope you enjoy the ending! 
> 
> -Prubbs


	8. Epilogue

"Tim?" He pulled the last photo from the water and hung it up to dry. Jason knocked. "You better not be in there." 

"Five minutes," Tim called. He looked at the photos and smiled. 

"You have five minutes then I'm opening the door."

"It's my birthday party, Jason. I think it's okay if I'm a little late." 

He cleaned up and stepped out with three seconds to spare. Jason held up the timer on his phone with a blank face. 

"I told you five minutes," Tim said with a smile. 

"What were you working on?" Jason asked and tried to peak behind him. 

"Weren't we running late?" Tim asked and pulled Jason out before he could look. 

Jason made him change. He rolled his eyes when he saw the gold floral suit laid out on the bed. When Jason had asked him a few months before what he wanted to do for his thirtieth birthday he'd shrugged and said that dinner sounded nice. Somehow that simple comment had turned into renting out his favorite restaurant and inviting all of their friends. 

Tim had been looking forward to it all week, but now that it was here he didn't really want to go. But he put on the suit anyway and fiddled with the tie while Jason sat with Scout and Boo on their bed watching him.

"We could skip," Tim mumbled, giving up on the tie in favor of kissing Jason. "They'd still have a great time and you can show me your new tattoo." He put his hand over where he knew the gauze sat beneath Jason's shirt. Jason had been hiding it from him since he got it the day before. 

"There is a cake with your name literally written on it waiting," Jason said pulling his hand away. He turned his hand and kissed the moth on Tim's wrist. 

"That's not going to convince me to want to leave," he said. Jason looked up at him and smiled before pulling his sleeve back down to hide the burst of color. His mom had cried when he'd first shown her the tattoo covering the scars on his wrist. He hadn't known if she'd liked it until she'd said it was beautiful and hugged him. It was the only tattoo he had, the only one he wanted. Jason was sure that he could convince him to get more, but Tim was happy with his little moth. Happy with the way that Jason smiled when he saw it. 

"If we don't go," Tim said as Jason pulled him out of their bedroom, "then I don't turn thirty."

"Yes. That is logical," Jason said with a laugh as he grabbed his jacket from the couch. Tim looked past him to the wall of photos behind him. It had grown in the last few years, it covered one entire wall of their living room and had started to curl around onto the others. There were pictures of them goofing off in Tim's old apartment. A few of them moving into their new one. Pictures of Selina and his mom singing karaoke at Jason's birthday the year before. A picture of Bruce, Dick, and Jason wearing Santa hats and Christmas sweaters with a half decorated Christmas tree laid on the ground behind them. One of Jason smiling next to Lian as she ate her first birthday cupcake, most of it had ended up smashed into paste on the table in front of her. Next to it was Roy holding up his one year chip with Biz and Jason cheering in the background. A picture of Tim holding Cassie and Conner's daughter. "You're thirty right now. You were thirty at 6:03 this morning." 

"I'm disgusted that you asked my mother the exact time." 

Jason laughed and kissed him while grabbing his keys. "Come on old man." 

"Are you sad you aren't dating a twenty something anymore?" 

"Yes. Heart broken," Jason answered and tugged him in as they rode the elevator down. "My cradle robbing days are over."

Tim laughed at Jason's flat voice and hugged him. "We can pop in, let them sing off key at me, eat some cake, then leave right?" 

"Do you really not want to go?" Jason asked as the elevator opened to the lobby. He took a step forward, but Jason stopped him. "Because we can go right back upstairs." Tim sighed. He wasn't feeling up to talking to people, but he'd seen how much work everyone had put into the party. 

"I do. But I'm tired." 

Jason followed him out into the lobby and said, "Then we don't have to stay long. It's your party." 

"I can cry if I want to?" he asked. 

Jason nodded. "Cry if you want to." 

"So tell me about this cake with my name on it." 

"Oh. It's more like a cupcake. With just the letter T. And Roy made it." Tim pinched him. Jason laughed. "You'll have to wait it's a surprise."

"I don't like all of these surprises. Cake, tattoos, what else are you hiding from me?" Jason kissed him. He pouted at him as he pulled back and Jason grinned.

-

"Surprise!" Cara shouted as they walked in. No one else had seemed to notice them come in, already engrossed in their conversations. They also didn't seem to have been trying to surprise him. He crouched down as she ran into his arms. "Happy Birthday Uncle Tim!" 

Cassie walked up behind her. "All birthdays are surprises." She kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday." Copying her mom, Cara kissed his cheek and left behind a wet spot. 

"Cara!" Lian shouted and Cara struggled to get down before following after her. 

"I'm going to go keep an eye on them," Cassie said and hugged him tightly. She touched his face and he knew that she could see that he wasn't having a good day. 

Tim realized as Cassie followed after her daughter, that Jason had left him, but he didn't see him in the main room. He was probably checking on the cake. Jason had made fun of Dick that he stressed about things being perfect, but he was just as bad. He wandered in, drifting through the room saying hello to people who waved. Their parents were sitting at the same table. Karaoke had done wonders to smooth over the awkwardness that had been the Waynes and Drakes. Selina and his mom saw each other now more than they saw their sons. Bruce waved and Tim smiled as he waved back, but before he could go say hi Dick grabbed his elbow and pulled him to the back.

Artemis and Conner were sitting at a table their hands clenched together as they arm wrestled. Biz was standing behind her cheering as Conner struggled. The pitter patter of feet ran by and Cara climbed into the chair next to Conner. 

"Mommy said daddy's losing." The betrayed look Conner shot his daughter before Artemis slammed his hand down onto the table made everyone laugh. Lian climbed up into Roy's lap and stole his phone. He could hear the music of one of her shows. Artemis was laughing as Conner tried to challenge her to a rematch. Jason walked out of the kitchen and Lian summoned him with a wave and a smile. He spoiled her rotten. Tim chuckled to himself when Jason pulled a quarter from her nose and she squealed. Tim leaned his hip against a table and watched them. 

A flash went off and he heard the clicks of a disposable camera turning. Barbara smiled up at him. "Jason bought a ton of these. Said to take as many pictures as we wanted." Now that he was looking for them he did see the little cardboard boxes sitting next to everyone. He took a selfie with Barbara that he was pretty sure was going to end up just being their foreheads when it got developed, then let her drag him into another debate about themed restaurants. 

Dinner was a chaotic affair. No one stayed in the same spot, orders got passed around as everyone ate and talked. Most of them told stories about Tim, a few about birthdays past. Jason sat next to him, deflecting people when they tried to pull Tim into the conversation. He let the words float over him with the joy of being surrounded by his mismatched family. 

"Now cake?" he whispered into Jason's ear. Jason looked at him then over to Biz. Jimmy followed after his dad as they headed back into the kitchen. 

Tim leaned against Jason as Dick told some over the top story about Jason's 13th birthday party. Before they could find out the fate of the clown, the lights dimmed and Biz and Jimmy walked out carrying a huge cake that was covered in candles.

"It's a little big," he said. 

"It had to be that big to fit all the candles," Jason replied. "Thirty is a lot you know." He pinched Jason as the cake was set down in front of them. He could see the strawberries and the syrup running over the edges. He smiled and Jason pulled Tim against him as the group sang happy birthday as horribly as he'd imagined. 

"No matter how many flavors I put in front of him this one remains his favorite," Jason said as he stood to cut the cake. "Oh. And everyone should eat the strawberries last." 

"The strawberry is the best part," Tim added. Jason smiled at him and handed him the first slice. Over half of the cake was gone once everyone had gotten a slice so maybe it wasn't too big. 

Jason fidgeted in the seat next to him as they ate their slices and argued over what cake was the best. Lian stole strawberries off of three people's plates when they weren't looking. Cara ate all of Conner's while he talking to Dick about an exhibit Cassie had dragged him to. He watched his mom swipe frosting across his dad's face. Selina laughed and Bruce grabbed her hand before she could do the same. Tim looked around at how much fun everyone was having, his heart was warm and happy, but he wanted to be home snuggled up in their bed with Scout and Boo cutting off the circulation to his feet. 

"It was a good birthday," he mumbled to Jason. "Thanks." He leaned up and Jason didn't make him wait. He smiled into the deep kiss. 

A raucous cheer scattered through the room. Jason flipped them off even as Conner and Roy yelled 'children'. Cassie just whooped and told them to get a room. He looked over to her and smiled. She always knew when he'd hit his limit.

"Fine. We will," Jason said and stood.

"And we're taking this with us." Tim grabbed the top tier of the cake, still untouched. Biz called for him to wait and came back with a box. He slipped it in and as Jason tugged him out the door while Tim licked the icing off his fingers. 

"Are you okay?" Tim asked as they walked back to their apartment. Jason kept fidgeting and looking behind them. 

They were only a block away from the restaurant when Jason stopped and took the box from Tim's hands. He set it down on the ground, but didn't stand back up. Instead he just took Tim's hand and looked up at him. 

"Tim," Jason's voice was quiet and Tim froze when he pulled out a tiny red box. "I love you and I know that you said you were fine with us not getting married, but I don't want you to be  _ fine _ . I want to make you happy."

"You do. You idiot." He threw himself into Jason's arms. Jason hugged him and when Tim pulled away kissed him. 

"So was that a yes?" Jason said between kisses. 

"You didn't ask," he told him with a laugh. 

"Will you marry me?" 

"Yes. Of course," he said. He held out his hand and Jason slid the ring onto his finger. He didn't let him go, but pulled his hand up and kissed it. Tim's heart was full to bursting in his chest as he looked at Jason. 

He heard the gear of a disposable camera turn and looked down the sidewalk. Conner and Dick were standing on the sidewalk holding their cameras. Jason stood up and Tim looked up at him. "I meant to do it back there." 

The entire night shifted. Jason worried about them being late. The clothes he'd made them wear. The cameras. The entire elaborate set up and the weeks of planning to make sure that everyone could make it. And still Jason had offered to let them stay home. He'd agreed to leave. He'd waited until they were alone, and Tim didn't have to put on a face. He pulled Jason down and kissed him. He ignored Dick's cheering and the flashes as they took more pictures. 

"I love you so much," he told him when he had to stop kissing him or he might pass out. "Do we need to go back?" 

"No. Dick can tell them."

"Good," he said and grabbed the cake box before tugging on Jason's hand. 

-

"Are you going to stand there forever?" Tim asked. Jason had stopped in the doorway. He smirked and leaned against the door. His gaze slowly crawled up Tim's leg. Tim threw his sock at him. 

"I just want to savor this moment," Jason said. 

"Savor me taking off my socks?" 

"My  _ fiance _ taking off his socks." 

"You sap," he said. 

Jason pushed off the door frame. "I will be removing the rest of those clothes though." 

Tim looked up at him when he stepped up between his legs and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. Jason had taken his off as soon as they'd walked through the door. 

He unbuttoned his sleeve and kissed his blank wrist before doing the same on the other arm. Jason had been amused by Tim's love of the tattoos decorating his skin, but hadn't really understood it. That was until Tim had gotten his moth. He kissed it any chance he got. Jason pulled his shirt out of his pants and kissed each swath of skin that was exposed as he undid the buttons. Tim was glad he hadn't worn an undershirt as Jason pushed the fabric over his shoulders and continued kissing down his arms, ending with a kiss to the moth one more time. 

"A strawberry would look so good right here," Jason said kissing just above his elbow. "Or a camera here," at the curve of his shoulder. "My name here," he licked across his collarbone. "A werewolf here." Tim wiggled as Jason bit his rib. "A tentacle here," he said trailing kisses down his hip as he popped the button of his pants and drew them down. 

"A tentacle?" Tim asked. Jason had pulled back to pull his own shirt off. Tim's eyes locked on the square of gauze covering the tattoo Jason was hiding from him. It covered half of Bruce's bat, and the stylized X that marked Jason's tenth anniversary. 

Jason pushed his pants off and climbed onto the bed, picking up Tim like he weighed nothing and plopping him into the middle. "A symbol of the beginning of our epic love story." 

"Ah. Yes. Everyone would immediately know that," he replied and reached for the edge of the tape. Jason pulled his fingers away. 

"It's part of my birthday surprise, isn't it?" 

"It is," Jason said and kissed him before he let go of Tim's fingers. He was careful. He'd ripped off the tape before and had ended up yanking off a strip of hair. Jason hadn't let him live it down, or forgiven Biz for using the wrong tape. He set the gauze down on their bedside table and turned back. Jason looked sheepish as he waited for his reaction. 

The tattoo was a cartoon peanut. It was one that he'd drawn for Jason years ago. Jason had been having a rough week and so Tim had dropped off a box of peanut butter cookies. He'd doodled a little peanut guy on the top saying 'Go Nuts!' Tim didn't even know Jason had kept the doodle. But there it was sitting on Jason's chest next to his dad's bat. Instead of Tim's scratchy handwriting the peanut's little speech bubble had just one word in it. 'Yes!' 

"I told Biz to leave it blank, but he wouldn't listen to me." Tim looked up at Jason. 

"Did you think I wouldn't say yes?" 

"There is always a chance," Jason mumbled and Tim kissed him. 

"You're an idiot."

"So mean," Jason muttered and pushed him back to the bed. Tim knew from experience to leave the tattoo alone. He'd ended up with a taste he hadn't wanted when he kissed one that was still healing years ago. 

Jason kissed him while his hands divested them of the rest of their clothes. He sighed when Jason slid between his legs. "A thumbs up would look great right here," Jason said and kissed the inside of his thigh. 

"Do you really want Biz down there for an hour?" He raised an eyebrow and Jason laughed and nipped at him. He squirmed. 

"No. You're right." Jason wasted no time, his slick finger slid in as he took him in his mouth. Tim moaned and grabbed Jason's hair. He'd been growing it out and Tim loved tangling his fingers in it. 

"Yes. Yes. Right there," he panted. He groaned when Jason pulled his finger out. He shouted when he came back with two and immediately found that same spot. Jason pulled away with a slight cough after Tim reacted with a full body arch.

"Save some for the main event," Jason said with a laugh. Tim couldn't even be mad, too lost to the feeling of him rubbing inside and the teasing kisses he left his front. The third finger had him pulling on Jason's hair and their mouths meeting in sloppy kisses that were broken by his own groans and moans. "Louder baby," Jason whispered against his neck and pushed a fourth finger in. He answered with a cry. 

"Please," he whined. Jason kissed him, soothing him before sliding his fingers out. Before he could even miss their loss Jason was sliding in. He sighed at the single steady push. Jason kissed his temple as he waited. Tim blinked up at him, and pulled Jason down with the grip he still had on Jason's hair. He kissed him as he adjusted to the feeling. 

Jason pulled out just a few inches and with a quick jerk rocked back in. Tim let out a surprised grunt. Jason caught his lips before doing it again. Jason moved his leg higher up around his hip and Tim screamed as he drove back in lighting him up from the inside. He kept up that pace, he knew that Jason was teasing him, finding and missing that place he wanted him most, but he didn't care. He loved this. He loved him. Jason kissed him again. He tugged his hand free of his hair and kissed his moth, then the ring on his finger. Jason looked at him, eyes too full of love. 

Jason wrapped his hand around Tim as he whispered, "I love you," against his neck. He brushed against his prostate and Tim came with a shout. He felt Jason finish with a dull interest, his mind still focused on his own pleasure. He looked up at Jason as he kissed Tim's knee before letting his leg fall down to the bed. He whined when he pulled out and slid up the bed to kiss him.

"I love you too," Tim murmured against his lips. 

-

Jason complained as Tim pulled him out of bed in the morning and set him on the couch. He grabbed the photos from the darkroom and set them on the table in front of him. 

"Next addition to the wall?" Jason asked looking up at Tim. 

"No," Tim said. "My birthday present." He saw Jason flush as he looked down at the first photo. Convincing Jason to let him take pictures of him had been harder than he'd expected. Jason had never been comfortable in front of the camera. Tim knew it was from a childhood of having them shoved in his face. But he'd finally agreed a few nights ago when Tim had pouted and said it could be for his birthday. He had let Tim take pictures as he slowly stripped him of his clothes until he'd captured every single tattoo. 

He watched Jason's face as he flipped through them. He saw him stop, and Tim looked down. In the photo Jason's eyes were closed as he turned to the side. It had been a mistake. Tim had been surprised when he'd come across the negative and it hadn't been blurred. He'd been sitting in Jason's lap when he'd taken the picture. Jason for once had looked right at the camera, the expanse of color across his shoulders and the blue of his eyes had stolen Tim's breath, but he'd turned away at the last second. By turning Jason had left the moth, Tim's moth, on display. He kissed that spot and Jason swallowed. 

"Can we put that one in the bedroom?"

"One room with my face plastered all over it isn't enough?" Jason said lightly. He could see the unease of that night still on his face. He remembered looking down at Jason from the foot of the bed as he laid out bare before him, a single hand covering himself. He'd looked up at Tim with an open adoration coming through the vulnerability. 

"I'll never get tired of your face, Fiancé." 

Jason laughed. He turned his face with a hand, his ring glinting in the light and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is named after the song, [Love You Madly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uwjsG0cRf0) by the band Cake. This is one of my absolute favorite songs, so please give it a listen. You can also check out this awesome [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_WqRc1H4ks) by Dan Mangan. Yes, we also named Jason's bakery after the band. But seriously, Cake is amazing. 
> 
> If you enjoy our JayTim, please check out our three other stories that I have linked below in order of happiest to saddest. 
> 
> [Bite Your Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987014)  
[Than I've Ever Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429198)  
[Well, When You Go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927256)
> 
> If you have story requests, questions or just want to say hello-- follow DNA and I on twitter at [@PBrubbs](https://twitter.com/PBrubbs) and [@Dnawhite51](https://twitter.com/Dnawhite51) and see the process of our day to day writing frustrations.


End file.
